The Sweet Obsession
by velvetsky7
Summary: He didn't want it to come to this, but he had no other way to get out. He felt like he was in some random motel of some sort somewhere, with chains binding him to the bed. Add a giant predator who used to be his friend, was about to rape and change his world forever. Trigger warning: Rape, abuse/torture, yaoi, yandereness and sexual themes. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! ^o^ This is my first chapter based fic that I wrote. I've prewritten everything (I just need to proofread and edit etc.) so updating won't be too long (hopefully) Also ****Please, please, please read the warnings****, I can't stress that enough. My fic has a ****trigger warning: there is rape, abuse/torture, yaoi, yandereness and sexual themes.**** If you are not comfortable with any of that, please hit that back button right now. Anyways, there is also some possible OOCness, I tried my best to keep them in character, but sometimes things change :) Without any further ado, I hope you like my story~**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KnB, only this crazy fic :)

**CHAPTER 1**

Kuroko and his basketball team, Seirin finished their practice game for the day. Kuroko was exhausted but was feeling exhilarated from the intense game. Everyone has come a long way since the start of the year and Kuroko smiled softly at that. They all headed to the locker room to change into a new set of clothes.

"Hey, Kuroko!" he heard his best friend and team mate, Kagami called out to him. "I think Kise is here." he said hearing an abundance of girls shrieking down the hall.

Kuroko hadn't told anyone, but he has feelings for the blonde. He asked Kise to meet up with him every other day after practice to hang out and the blonde has never disappointed him and was always there at the right time. "Ok, I'm almost done." he said throwing on a clean shirt before packing his bags.

"Kise has been coming here rather frequently, huh?" Hyuga commented and Kuroko turned slightly red.

"He's just visiting here, that's all." Kuroko said and wished everyone a goodnight before leaving the locker room.

The rest of his team mates stared at the door as it closed slowly. "Hm, what do you think of it guys?" Hyuga said scratching his chin.

"Well, Kise **is **a good looking guy." Izuki commented while splashing some water onto his face. "Though I can't imagine Kuroko into anyone."

Kagami just stared down at his shoes. What was this feeling? Was he feeling...jealous? Kagami grunted at the thought and picked up his gym bag and left the room also.

"Woah...what ticked him off?" Hyuga said watching as the red head stormed out of the room.

"You guys are too nosy." Kiyoshi said standing up. "Let's not probe into their lives, huh?"

"Oh, well you can talk." Hyuga muttered and Kiyoshi placed his arm around his old friend.

"Who's up for some BBQ?" Kiyoshi exclaimed and everyone in the room nodded and screamed in excitement.

Kuroko walked anxiously around the school, following the sounds of shrieking fan girls. Wherever there are fan girls...there is Kise. He turned around the corner and there he was, standing tall, handsome and smiley as usual.

Kuroko felt his heart pound and he walked towards the mob of girls. Kise looked over their heads and his smile widened. "Oh, excuse me ladies, it's great chatting with you but I got to go see someone." he could hear the disappointment in his fan's voices but they left him off the hook...for now. "Hey Kurokocchi!" he hollered happily and hugged the phantom boy tightly.

The girls were oblivious to the blonde's actions towards Kuroko; some even squealed at the sight. "H-hello, Kise-kun..." Kuroko said hugging him back. Kuroko felt his cheeks warming up as he felt the embrace from his old teammate. Even though Kise could get any girl in the world, he chose to be with Kuroko. The bluenette buried his face deeper into his chest, smelling the familiar scent of the blonde and blushed harder at that thought.

"Hey, you OK?" Kise asked letting go of him slightly so he could take a good look at him.

"Yeah, I'm just...happy to see you." Kuroko said softly, looking away from the blonde's eyes in embarrassment.

Kise smiled wider. "I'm happy to see you too, Kurokocchi!" he exclaimed and they both walked out of the school. They both decided to go to a small restaurant down the street. After they ordered, Kise would always be busy telingl stories that happened at Kaijo. From his own basketball practices to some of the tests he had failed. KUroko would always enjoy hearing them, especially at how the way Kise would be so animated and into his storytelling. Kuroko loved everything about him...he just wished he had the courage to tell him that.

"Oh, by the way Kurokocchi..." Kise said first before taking a sip from his drink. "Aominecchi and Midorimacchi will be visiting you too!"

Kuroko paused and looked up. "Oh ...really?"

"Yeah, since we're all on break, they are planning to come and visit too." he said and Kuroko stared back at his food. "Kurokocchi, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing..! That's great to hear." he said and continued to eat, before a bigger hand came and held his own. "Kise-kun?"

"Hey...we can still hang out together on our own." Kise said as if he read his mind. "But it's always nice to see your other old teammates too, right?"

Kuroko smiled and nodded again. "Yes, you're right."

"Hm...I'm not sure about Murasakibaracchi though." Kise said thinking aloud. "Don't even bother with Akashicchi!" he continued and rolled his eyes making Kuroko smile. "But Murasakibaracchi may come by as well, have you talked with him lately?"

Kuroko shook his head. To be honest, he lost almost all touch with the Generation of Miracles. He only talked with Kise and sometimes Aomine, but the rest of them he hardly talked to. It was mainly due to school and the basketball games they would have with each other. Sometimes after winning or losing a match made their relationship that much harder to maintain.

"Anyways, we'll all visit you! Maybe we can have a big party or something!" Kise said in excitement and KUroko nodded.

After the meal, Kise walked Kuroko back home. Kuroko stared down at Kise's hand and so badly wanted to hold it. KUroko's heart pounded and didn't know what to do. Will Kise like him back? Kise was nice to everyone and was liked by everyone as well. He sighed in defeat as he couldn't muster up the courage to make the first move.

Kise looked down at Kuroko and noticed the smaller boy was looking upset and was quieter than usual. "Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko snapped back into reality and turned to him. "I'm so sorry, Kise-kun." he looked away feeling his eyes water up. _"No, I can't cry now!" _

"Why are you apologizing, Kurokocchi?" he asked stopping his tracks and crouched down a bit to see him. He saw tears down Kuroko's cheeks and it broke his heart. "Kurokocchi...please don't cry." he wiped the tears softly away and hugged him close. "Do you want to talk about it? Is it me..?"

Kuroko paused at the last question. No, why would it be you?! Kuroko shook his head immediately and gripped his shirt tightly. The familiar smell of Kise made him less tense as he slowly peeled himself away to face him. "Kise-kun..."

The blonde looked at the bluenette with worried eyes, wiping the last droplet of tears down his cheeks.

"I...um...I...wanted to..." Kuroko hiccupped from his tears and Kise smiled softly at the adorable moment. "I wanted to...hold your hand..." he said turned around shyly.

Kise's eyes widened and laughed softly. "Ah Kurokocchi, you're so cute! Of course you can hold my hand!" he took his hand and entangled his fingers with his. "I wanted to hold yours as well."

Kuroko looked up seeing Kise smiling lovingly at him. "Thank you, Kise-kun." The two walked the rest of the way towards Kuroko's house with their hands connected. Occasionally Kise would playfully swing their hands back and forth making Kuroko grateful that it was too dark for the blonde to notice his reddening cheeks. As they reached his house, Kuroko stopped as he saw a figure sitting on the steps of his door.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise asked and looked at the direction he was looking at.

The figure stood up to his full height, and the dim light casted a dark, mysterious shadow across his face as he made his way to the other two. "Hey Kuro-chin..." that voice and nicknaming was way too well known as both male's eyes widened as he stepped closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you all for the favourites, reviews and follows! Wow I honestly didn't expect that much haha Thank you! Aaah I hope it will live up to your expectations xD Kk Anyways Read on, I'll shut up now w **

"Murasakibara-kun..." Kuroko looked all the way up to the sky when the purple haired giant standing before them.

"Hey Murasakibaracchi!" Kise yelled happily but the giant ignored him and had his eyes locked onto something else. The blonde was oblivious to what Murasakibara was focusing on and continued to smile cheerfully.

Though Kuroko knew, and he timidly slipped out of Kise's grip and bowed slightly to the giant. "How are you, Murasakibara-kun?"

Murasakibara raised an eyebrow and stared back at Kuroko with his expressionless face. "I'm OK..."

"Are you on break as well, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise asked still wearing his trademark smile. "I didn't know Yosen had breaks this week."

"I am on break...so I came back here to see Kuro-chin." he muttered, taking a quick glance at the blonde before looking back down to the bluenette. Kuroko stared into those purple eyes and there was something different about them. Maybe it was because of the dark lighting they were in, but it was almost like he had a different aura surrounding him.

"Wow, that's great! I was thinking we could all meet up and have a huge party!" Kise exclaimed and Murasakibara yawned out loud from his idea. "Er...well, I'll talk to the others about it." Kise rubbed the nape of his neck and checked his phone seeing the time. "Ah! I'm late for my photo shoot!" he gasped and Kuroko frowned. Kise held Kuroko's face softly and smiled at him. "See you Kurokocchi, let's hang out later, OK?"

"Do you have to go Kise-kun?" Kuroko said quietly and Kise nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I have a night photo shoot today, if I miss it, my manager will kill me!" Kise said standing back and turned to Murasakibara who was unresponsive as ever. "Nice seeing you again, Murasakibaracchi! I'll plan the party soon!" he said and ran off down the street.

Kuroko sighed and turned to see his other teammate behind him. "Would you like to come inside? It's getting chilly." he said and Murasakibara nodded.

Kuroko let his friend in, and he watched how Murasakibara had to bend his body to fit through the door frame. Kuroko led him to the kitchen area and made some tea for both of them. They both sat around the coffee table and Kuroko watched as the purple haired man plopped a ton of sugar into his drink. "Still loving sweets Murasakibara-kun?"

Murasakibara nodded and sipped his tea, sighing in comfort. He gazed down at Kuroko who was sipping his tea as well. He watched his lips curl around the cup and then eyed his Adam's apple bob up and down as he drank the hot drink. Murasakibara edged closer to Kuroko and stared into his pale blue eyes.

Kuroko looked up at the towering figure and blinked a few times. "Murasakibara-kun?"

Murasakibara wiped the small trickle of tea off his mouth with his thumb and settled back in his seat. Kuroko froze for a moment, still processing the random act that Murasakibara made. He ignored it and turned back to his tea. "So how's school going for you?" Kuroko said, breaking the silence between the two. The last time Kuroko spoke to Murasakibara was after they left Teiko, so the only thing he knew about him was that he attended Yosen, which was hours away from Tokyo.

"Mmm...It's alright." he said simply, yawning again. "Kinda boring...but Muro-chin keeps me busy."

Kuroko wondered who "Muro-chin" was but dismissed it. "Well, it's nice seeing you again. You haven't changed a bit." he smiled and Murasakibara continued to watch the bluenette. "Oh, I think I have some snacks in the pantry." he got up and headed to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinet, before turning around and being inches away from Murasakibara's chest. "Huh...?"

Murasakibara stared down at the smaller male, eyeing him watchfully as Kuroko looked way up at him. KUroko's heart pounded slightly and he swallowed hard for a bit. The feeling he had when they were outside came back to him. A cold chill went down his spine at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Um...I have cookies for you, Murasakibara-kun." he said holding up a bag filled with chocolate chip cookies.

Murasakibara blinked and looked at the cookies and took it from him. "Thanks Kuro-chin." he made his way back to the table, leaving Kuroko a little apprehensive. Kuroko went back to the table too, seeing Murasakibara munch on the cookies quietly.

"So...how long is your break?" Kuroko asked curiously trying to distract himself from the moment he had just now.

"About 2 weeks." Murasakibara said and wolfed down the rest of the cookies.

"Ah...that's nice." he said and felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and it was a message from Kise.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Hey Kurokocchi! ^o^ Sorry again for cutting our outing so short! Let's meet up tomorrow? I have something to tell you! By the way, is Murasakibaracchi still there with you? :o _

Kuroko smiled and blushed a bit at the text and wrote back.

_To: KIse-Kun_

_Hello, Kise-kun. I would love to hang out tomorrow. And yes, Murasakibara-kun is still here with me. _

Before he was about to press the send button, he felt a large body lean over him; so close that their skin touched when both arms brushed together. Kuroko looked up and Murasakibara was towering over him again.

"Kise-chin again..." Murasakibara muttered softly, but Kuroko heard it well enough. Murasakibara stayed like that for a while and Kuroko didn't know what to do.

"Um..." Kuroko began and Murasakibara continued to stare at him with those dark purple eyes. Kuroko quickly pressed send on his phone and shuffled back away from him. Murasakibara made a low growl and tackled him trapping him underneath. He was on his hands and knees and lowered his head down closer to Kuroko's face. "Murasakibara-kun...?!"

Murasakibara inhaled a deep whiff of KUroko's scent and sighed in contentment. Kuroko laid there frozen, as he watched Murasakibara sniff other parts of his body, like his neck and down his chest. Kuroko turned red and pushed the bigger man gently. "P-please stop."

The purple haired giant didn't listen and then licked a stripe along his neck, lapping it a few times before licking his lips. "Mmmm Kuro-chin..." he moaned and he pulled Kuroko closer to him, but the latter hesitated and pushed back again.

"Stop it! P-please!" he cried and Murasakibara pinned him down with his strong arms, and craned his neck down again, capturing Kuroko's lips. Kuroko gasped and his face turned redder as he felt Murasakibara's tongue go inside his mouth, probing around tasting his mouth and saliva.

Murasakibara pulled his head back, licking his lips and smiled slightly. "You taste so good Kuro-chin...taste so...sweet." he went back down before Kuroko could say anything.

How did this all happen? Murasakibara wasn't the very affectionate type, so kissing him out of the blue made him think, was Murasakibara planning to do this all along? Kuroko's eyes widened when he remembered Murasakibara's change in aura. He stared into those purple eyes; the eyes that usually were too tired and blank, was now so intense and lustful. Kuroko shook in his grip as Murasakibara sucked along his neck, moaning a bit as he tasted more of the pale skin.

His actions were interrupted by a buzz from Kuroko's phone. Kuroko thought of Kise and wanted to grab it but Murasakibara was pinning him down. "Its Kise-chin again...isn't it?" He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

Kuroko didn't know if he should nod or shake his head. He didn't do anything as he felt one of his arms being freed, as Murasakibara reached to look at his phone. "P-please Murasakibara-kun..." he pleaded and the giant turned it on seeing who texted him. From the way Murasakibara's eyes widened, he knew it was a text from Kise. "May I text him back...?"

"No! No!" Murasakibara screamed, throwing the phone somewhere in the room. Kuroko gasped at the sudden outbursts and stared back at him with wide frightened blue eyes. "No! I don't want Kuro-chin talking to Kise-chin!" he roared slamming his fists onto the floor, inches away from Kuroko's face.

"B-but why n-not?" he stuttered and Murasakibara's eyes narrowed into slits. He bent down to Kuroko's face, and licked his nose.

"Because Kuro-chin is mine." he said with a small smile on his face.

**A/N: Woah did you guys expect crazy Mukkun? lol you probably did xD Oh also note this is set before the Winter Cup, so that's why Kuroko doesn't know who Muro-chin is :) Anyways, I appreciate all of the feedback and responses! See ya in the next chapter! ^_^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER** **3**

Kise finished his photo shoot for the night and he sighed in exhaustion as he walked to his bag on the counter. He turned his phone on to see if Kuroko texted back, but there was no message from him. Kise frowned and stared at the screen. Another message flashed on the screen and he opened it up seeing it was from Aomine.

_From: Aominecchi_

_Yo, so you're planning a party this weekend? What's the plan?_

Kise replied back and said goodbye to the staff. He headed outside seeing a distinguishable green haired male standing in front of Kise's modeling studio.

"Midorimacchi?" Kise exclaimed and the green haired turned around, revealing in his hands a steering wheel belonging to a car. Kise didn't bother asking him what that was for since, it was of course, the day's lucky item.

"There you are." he said with his usual stoic face. "What is this party you're blabbing about?"

"Ah...well since we're all on breaks, we should all meet up!" Kise said happily as the two males began walking down the street.

"Kise, how can a party be only 4 people." he said not looking at the happy blonde.

"Eh? You mean 5 people, Midorimacchi!" Kise corrected him. "Akashicchi is probably not interested so I didn't bother with him." he laughed and Midorima paused.

"Who's the 5th then? Better not be Bakagami..."

"What? Its Murasakibaracchi, you've forgotten your Teiko teammates already?!" he exclaimed.

Midorima looked at him and then pushed his glasses up. "Yosen is not on breaks, last I heard."

Kise froze and stared at his green haired friend.

"Murasakibara isn't able to attend the party, that's why I'm asking why you even bother..." Midorima muttered walking along. "Not that Murasakibara would make a difference at the party...all he does is eat everything on the table..." he continued mumbling off.

Kise caught up to him and scratched his head. "Well funny you would say that...I actually saw Murasakibaracchi today."

The shooting guard glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "You saw him? What's he doing here then?"

"He said he was on his break..." Kise's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

"What?" Midorima looked at his blonde friend.

"Shit, you have to come with me!" Kise yelled as he ran full sped towards Kuroko's house.

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up again. "The things I do for these idiots..." he grumbled and began running after Kise.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! When I typed it out, I decided to separate this part into a different chapter (dunno know why, but ya) Anyways, things are picking up the pace! In the next chapter and on, there will be scary stuff happening, so like I said, be warned that there are trigger warnings. Please look at it before reading any further. OK, till next time! ^~^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER** **4**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! *ducks from glares* (well it's been a week, but anyways) I've just got a few things on my mind that's bugging the crap outta me :( Anywho, I'll try to update more frequently! Enjoy~ ^o^**

Kuroko's heart pounded so fast that it could probably burst out from his chest. Kuroko crawled away as he watched Murasakibara move in closer towards him. "W-what's going on with you, M-Murasakibara-kun?!"

Murasakibara ignored him and grabbed a hold of Kuroko's ankle and pulled him easily across the floor. Kuroko cried feeling the burning friction at his fingertips when he was forcefully dragged across the wooden tiles. "You're mine Kuro-chin..!" he hummed contently and picked him up, holding him securely around his waist, making Kuroko fall into Murasakibara's lap. "All mine...all mine..." he cooed rubbing his face affectionately against Kuroko's cheek.

The bluenette cried and tried his best to push away from Murasakibara's body, but obviously he wasn't strong enough. Murasakibara pulled down Kuroko's shirt, exposing his shoulder and bit down on the milky shoulder, causing the smaller boy to cry out loud. The center continued to bite down, drawing some blood before sucking on the wound.

Kuroko's eyes watered as the pain increased when Murasakibara sucked harder. Murasakibara licked his lips and then dived in to kiss Kuroko softly. Kuroko grimaced at the iron taste and he attempted to push Murasakibara's face away, only offending the giant and making him angrier. Kuroko saw the enraged look in his eyes and it was almost for a split second, the violet colour faded into a dark, ebony colour.

Murasakibara grabbed a fistful of blue hair and pulled it down making his neck completely exposed. The giant latched onto the newly revealed skin and bit on various parts, bruising the fair milky canvas. He bit down harder again and Kuroko squirmed in his embrace. The bluenette whimpered at the increasing intensity of the bite, making Kuroko fidget around even more. "S-stop it, it hurts!" He could feel the tiny droplets trickle down his neck and his heart pounded faster at the frightening actions from the giant.

Just then, Kuroko's phone vibrated again and both heads turned to look at the flashing device on the floor. From the brief bit of distraction, Kuroko crawled out of Murasakibara's binding hold and went for his phone. Murasakibara grabbed his ankle again, but KUroko stretched out wide to reach for his phone, successfully grasping it tightly in his hands.

He struggled to look at it and it was an incoming call from Kise. He wanted to press the answer button, but Murasakibara smacked it away. "No!" Kuroko gasped and Murasakibara took a hold of him once more and covered his mouth and nose with his giant hand. KUroko struggled in his grasp and clawed the giant's forearm to let him go, but to no avail. His heart pounded faster and faster, as he watched a small faint smile appear on the purple haired male's face. "_No! Let go! Please!"_ he screamed in his hand while his vision blurred as he slowly closed his eyes from the lack of oxygen. He collapsed in his arms, leaning his head back against the other's chest.

Murasakibara panted from the struggle they had and he moved the bluenette's sweaty bangs off his face. He hummed blissfully as he continued to adore the blunette's unconscious face. He gave him a peck gently on his forehead and swung Kuroko over his shoulders. He growled at the phone on the ground and simply crushed it with his feet before leaving the house.

* * *

Kise ran down the streets not bothering to obey any traffic laws, making it a very dangerous trip to take. But this was the risk he was willing to take; he knew something was abnormal about Murasakibara! He shook his head and he finally made the final turn to Kuroko's street.

Midorima was close behind, cursing every few seconds at how his day went. "Would you mind explaining to me why we're running full speed at 12:24 AM?!"

"I'll explain later, we have to hurry!" Kise panted and they finally reached Kuroko's house. "Kuroko may be in trouble!" he said trying to catch his breath. Midorima straightened out his glasses and looked at the dark house in front of them. Kise went to the door and rang the bell a couple of times. "He's not even answering his phone too!" he said continuing to smash the doorbell.

"Well...maybe it's because you're always calling everyone 24/7..." Midorima muttered and Kise glared at his remark. The greenette sighed and tried to peek through the dark windows. "It doesn't look like he's home. Look, doesn't Kuroko usually have his front porch light on?" he pointed at the light on the house.

Kise ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Damn it...damn it!" he kicked a package of garbage on the porch and then his eyes widened.

"Also, you never told me why you're acting like a maniac." the green haired male said crossing his arms with annoyance.

Kise picked up the garbage he kicked and it was a maiubo snack wrapper. He clenched it in his hands and faced his friend. "I think Murasakibaracchi took him..."

Midorima paused. "What?"

"You heard me. When we saw Murasakibaracchi, he was waiting for Kurokocchi in front of his house. He even said that he was here for Kurokocchi..." Kise clenched the wrapper tightly in his fists. "...I don't want to believe it though..."

"But...that's impossible. Murasakibara wouldn't-"

"Exactly!" Kise yelled making his old teammate flinch from the outburst. "I don't want to think of him like that either! But it's like you said, Yosen doesn't have breaks and Murasakibaracchi was here...it's no coincidence!" The blonde dropped to his knees and hung his head down. So many thoughts flashed into KIse's mind, and the more he thought; he would have never thought that of all people, Murasakibara was never the one to do something so drastic and merciless. This alarmed the blonde more than anything.

MIdorima stared at his friend seeing him look so distressed and bewildered. He pushed his glasses up before taking out his phone and typing something in. Kise raised his head as he heard cartoony sounds and a ladies voice coming through the green haired male's phone. "Are you serious Midorimacchi?"

"Oha Asa never fails me." He showed his phone to Kise and the blonde's eyes widened. "Aquarius's should stay far away from Libra's today."

Kise never really took Midorima's fortune telling seriously, but he felt that if Oha Asa predicted it would be unlucky, then it must be worse than anything. Kise groaned and stood back up. "We have to find him, we have to!"

MIdorima nodded. "How long ago was it when you left them?"

"More than 3 hours ago..."

MIdorima looked at the time. "C'mon, maybe there's still time." he began walking back down the street, and Kise went to catch up to him. "It's not hard to spot that giant."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER** **5**

Kuroko opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. It took a few seconds for him to adjust to his surroundings when he realized that this wasn't his room. Everything was plain; there were no paintings on the walls nor furniture in the room, except for the old bed he was on. The realization of waking up in an unknown environment made him remember what happened last night; he let Murasakibara in his home and the giant used the opportunity to attack and kidnap him. He shuddered at the thought and moved back to find a hard warm body behind him. He turned his head and saw Murasakibara lying there with him.

"You're up Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said chomping down on a maiubo. Kuroko panicked inside and was about to crawl away before feeling a cold ring around both his ankles. He looked down and noticed he was chained to the bed. "Surprise Kuro-chin..." the giant said in an unenthusiastic tone. The bluenette gasped and even knowing that he couldn't get out of the chains, he still tried to yank it as hard as he could, making the larger male chuckle a bit.

"What's the meaning of this, Murasakibara-kun?!" Kuroko asked angrily. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Murasakibara finished the last bit of his snack and edged closer to him. "Because I like you, Kuro-chin." he brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes, earning a slap to the hand.

"D-don't touch me!" Kuroko cried, trying not to shake in front of him. Kuroko had always liked Murasakibara as a friend and never minded him...until now. Murasakibara randomly appearing at his doorstep was one thing, but assaulting and kidnapping him was a whole another level, and Kuroko never would have thought that Murasakibara was the one to ambush him like that. This was going way too far; he wanted so much to believe that this was just a really bad dream, and that he would soon wake up to the sight of his own room. Unfortunately for him, this nightmare was his reality.

Murasakibara's eyes narrowed and his mouth turned into a frown. Murasakibara grabbed Kuroko's face and roughly yanked him towards his own, allowing both lips to touch. Kuroko squirmed and kept hitting the chest of the giant. The purple hair male took a handful of blue hair, making Kuroko cry out loud. The sudden access to his mouth made Murasakibara deepen the kiss, sending his tongue inside.

The bluenette didn't know what to do. Not being experienced with kissing and forgetting to breathe through his nose, Kuroko felt his lungs were about to bursts. He writhed in his hold and kept hitting the chest of the other male. Kuroko gasped for air as his mouth was finally freed, and Murasakibara stared down at him licking his lips. "You don't understand, Kuro-chin." he began and took Kuroko's small hands into his big ones. "I really like Kuro-chin..." he caressed his hand gently as Kuroko stared wide eyed at him."Maybe even...more than just 'like'..."

Kuroko tried to not show his fear and took a deep breath before saying anything. "Murasakibara-kun, I appreciate your feelings towards me and I'm very flattered..." he began and the latter continued to stare at him without blinking."But...I like someone else."

It felt like forever to Kuroko for Murasakibara to say something. Kuroko just watched his eyes; at how slowly it faded from purple to a very dark colour. Murasakibara tightened his grip on KUroko's hands causing the bluenette to scream in pain. "Who?! Who does KUro-chin like?!" he roared pulling Kuroko harshly towards him.

"P-please stop!" Kuroko begged and Murasakibara growled deeper, slamming and pinning him down on the bed. Kuroko saw the terrifying look on the giant's face; a rare look that was only seen when he was enraged.

Murasakibara growled louder and narrowed his piercing violet eyes into the pale blue ones. "It's Kise-chin!" he dug his nails harshly into his hands making them bleed from the puncture.

The bluenette cried and nodded weakly making the other pause. Murasakibara watched as the smaller male panted for air and how his hands shook while tiny droplets of blood trickled down his skin. It turned him on, he didn't know why, but what he saw lying there helplessly made his insides burn up intensely. Murasakibara cupped Kuroko's face gently again and rubbed their noses together again.

"Mmm, KUro-chin, forget about Kise-chin...you like me now, right?" he asked and Kuroko didn't answer him. "You love me...I know you love me, Kuro-chin." he licked up the tears falling from his blue eyes and chuckled softly. "Don't cry, let me make Kuro-chin feel better..." his tongue trailed down his cheeks to his neck to his shoulders. Murasakibara literally tore off Kuroko's shirt making the smaller male gasp.

"N-no! Please don't do this!" The bluenette whimpered softly and Murasakibara continued his actions, from the shoulder he dived right at one of his nipples. Kuroko blushed and shook his head in denial. "No...No...No..." he cried and then thought of Kise. Did Kise even care about him? Would he even look for him and realize he was in trouble? To him, that thought was very slim and Kuroko whimpered as Murasakibara bit softly at his nipple, tugging it with his teeth.

Murasakibara used his other hand to pinch and squeeze the other nipple, while sucking the first one in his mouth. Kuroko was in a deep red, and sweat trickled down his forehead. The giant pulled away, staring at the panting sweaty, blushing crimson male before him. Murasakibara let out a groan before going in for another kiss, while rubbing his erection against Kuroko's crotch.

Kuroko could feel that he was hard and more sweat poured down his face. He didn't want it to come to this, but he had no other way to get out. He felt like he was in some random motel of some sort, with chains binding him to the bed, and a giant predator who used to be his friend was about to rape and change his world forever. Kuroko's tears came rushing down again and he thought of Kise and his happy smile. "_I'm sorry Kise-kun..." _he thought and felt his pants slide right down. Kuroko struggled, kicking around the best he could, but Murasakibara caught both legs, halting him completely still.

"Stop fighting me!" Murasakibara growled angrily.

"C-Can we please t-talk about this?!" Kuroko cried when Murasakibara was about to grope his clothed erection. "Please! Murasakibara-kun!" With that, the giant gave him one look; one with heavy lustful eyes.

"I've always loved Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said, running his fingers along KUroko's smooth, pale thighs. "Kuro-chin was always kind and calm." he said looking down, his bangs falling to his eyes. "But Kuro-chin never noticed me...Kuro-chin only saw Kise-chin..."

"Murasakibara-kun, I honestly didn't know you felt that way towards me." Kuroko said, debating whether or not he should touch his arm. "You seem like you were always in your own little world, I never thought you would pay any attention to me." It wasn't just Murasakibara; everyone around him hardly paid any attention to him. It was hard for him to talk to people, and since no one notices him, who was there to talk to? That's why Kise was always there, no matter what the situation may be; he was always there for him with a smile. Kuroko stared back up at the giant, seeing his eyes studying him from above. "Please, let's start over?" he said, this time touching Murasakibara's forearm, he flinched slightly at the contact but placed it on softly. "You don't have to do this...this isn't like you Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara just stared at Kuroko, watching the small droplets of sweat trickle down and the way his big blue eyes just stare up at him so innocently. He licked his lips.

"Come on...let's go back home." Kuroko said cautiously, as he wasn't getting a response from the other male. Just before he lifted his hand off of his forearm, a big hand grabbed a hold of it. Kuroko turned back at Murasakibara and stared wide eyed as he saw a smile on the giant's face.

"We are home, KUro-chin..." he inched his face closer to Kuroko's."I'm not going to let anyone have Kuro-chin ever again..." With that, he yanked the smaller male's underwear right off, and his mouth watered at the sight of his cock standing there, waiting to be greeted. "Oh Kuro-chin..."

"No! Murasakibara-kun, please...ah!" he cried as Murasakibara took the whole thing into his mouth. Kuroko tried to hold back the moans by biting his lip forcefully causing it to bleed. The new pain temporarily distracted himself from the actions given by his former teammate, before Murasakibara licked around the shaft skillfully, and sucked harder as he went further down. The whimpers and small moans from Kuroko made Murasakibara's pants even that much tighter. Kuroko shook his head as he felt his release and then in a matter of seconds, came into the purple hair's mouth.

Murasakibara drank it all, licking up any last bit of it from the quivering tip. "Mmmm...Yummy..." he licked his lips, savoring the taste of him. "So sweet...I like it, Kuro-chin..."

Kuroko couldn't help but notice the massive bulge in the other's pants. As if Murasakibara knew what he was thinking about, he began unbuckling his pants. All Kuroko could do was stare, as he watched Murasakibara's pants being taken off and his boxers were stripped away as well. Out sprang a huge, thick and long cock, erect and glistening with precum. Kuroko knew he was big...but not that huge!

Murasakibara flipped Kuroko to his stomach and went over on top of him. He gave soft kisses along his cheeks and neck, before slipping a finger inside his anus. Kuroko jerked upright at the sudden intrusion and he yelped in pain. "Its OK Kuro-chin...I won't hurt you..."

That sent shivers down Kuroko's back. He was definitely sure it will hurt big time, no matter how much preparation he got. He felt another finger slide inside, expanding his hole and soon another one and then the fourth one. Kuroko shook in fear as all fingers slipped out with a pop and Murasakibara licked along his neck, occasionally biting it a bit.

"Oh...there's something missing..." Murasakibara muttered and got off the bed making Kuroko turn around. Kuroko watched the bigger male walk out of the room and he quickly looked around the room to find something he could use to get the chains off. Before he even found anything, Murasakibara came back with a bottle of lotion. Kuroko was thankful as he too forgot that it was missing. "Do it for me, Kuro-chin..." he handed it to Kuroko, and the bluenette gulped.

He hesitated, but lathered the lotion in his hands and applied it along the length anyways. Murasakibara moaned softly, holding onto Kuroko's locks tightly as he was being prepared. KUroko's small hands worked together as they stroked it and oiling him up well.

After, Murasakibara angled the tip inside, and began to squeeze in. Just as Kuroko thought, even with the preparation, it was a tight fit. "Ooooh Kuro-chiiiin..." Murasakibara groaned and widened his cheeks wider attempting to fit more inside. Kuroko felt so full, and he wasn't even fully inside yet. Murasakibara hovered over, resting his head on Kuroko's shoulders, moaning in his ear and saying his name multiple times.

The old bed squeaked as Murasakibara began bucking his hips forward, making Kuroko whimper at the discomfort. He wasn't even allowed to adjust to his massive size, and the giant kept slamming his cock in deeper and deeper. Kuroko could feel his hole tear, as the burning sensation increased with each thrust that was being made. Murasakibara sensed the lack of enthusiasm from the smaller male and grabbed his hips and pushed into him, making more of his straining erection inside. Kuroko gasped and panted out loud as he was being ploughed from the behind quickly and roughly.

Kuroko's own cock was taken in Murasakibara's hand and he stroked it in timing with his thrusts, making the smaller one cry out loud. "Oh Kuro-chin...ugh...ugh...!" Murasakibara groaned in his ear and Kuroko felt his prostate being slammed into and he screamed out loud. Murasakibara smirked and he pounded faster into that area, now making Kuroko moan. "Yes...yes Kuro-chin...you like it, right?"

Kuroko wasn't paying attention to him and he threw back his head, coming again for the second time. Murasakibara moaned out loud and thrusted faster, feeling his release very soon. "I love you Kuro-chin...I love you..."he slammed his hips against Kuroko's ass, watching his cock slide in and out of him, made the giant roar in pleasure as he shot his own hot come inside Kuroko. After riding out his orgasm he collapsed right on top of Kuroko, still deep inside him. "Mmm, Kuro-chin...I love you so much..." he cooed, rubbing his face into Kuroko's.

Kuroko gasped at the heavy weight on top of him but was too tired to say anything. His eyes fluttered and he passed out a few seconds after.

**A/N: Ah poor Kuroko! Yandere Mukkun is terrifying! T^T Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! Hope this chapter was alright~ :) See ya in the next chapter! ^_^/**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER** **6**

Kise and Midorima went to every store that was open at that hour. It was past 1 AM and both males were worn-out from all of the running and searching. Kise saw one last convenient store down the street and headed there quickly. The blonde walked in, squinting at the bright fluorescent lights and blinding neon signs that greeted him.

"Excuse me; have you by any chance happen to see a really tall guy with a smaller guy?" Kise asked the man at the counter with Midorima was right behind him.

"Um...honestly, I don't remember." the man at the cashier scratched his head.

"Did the tall guy have purple hair?" MIdorima added.

"Now that you mentioned it...there was an odd customer about an hour ago. He bought a ton of snacks and junk food too..."

"Yes, that's him!" Kise exclaimed slamming the counter eagerly. "Was there a shorter guy with him? With blue hair?"

"Er...I don't remember another person with him, but then, I could be wrong."

Kise and MIdorima thanked him and went back outside. MIdorima took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Kise, this is going all over the place, why don't we just call the police?"

The blonde stood there sighing deeply and in deep though. "I thought of that too, but we can't." he said sadly. "I don't know...a part of me still wants to believe that Murasakibaracchi is innocent." he rubbed his temples and sat on the curb of the street. "I still find it hard to believe that someone like him would do something like this. And what if it turns out that he is innocent...I don't know how I can face him again, you know?"

"I understand, but from what we saw at Kuroko's house, he didn't just take a stroll around the neighbourhood." MIdorima crossed his arms and leaned on the nearby lamp post. "All fingers point to Murasakibara..."

Kise just stared at the fluttering litter on the ground as a peaceful breeze came by. He felt an immediate built of anger welling up inside him. Why of all times, he had to leave Kuroko alone? _"It's all my fault..." _He clenched his fists tighter as a small tear trickled down his face. Midorima noticed him wiping it away quickly and he looked down at his watch.

"Kise, let's head back home. You're exhausted." The blonde turned to him; the look on Kise's face was one of his rarest faces. Kise was naturally always happy and was hardly sad, or at least, not that Midorima has seen him upset. Kise would sometimes fake cry and squeal his usual self back in Teiko, but he never showed signs of distress... until now. His heart trembled a bit, Midorima admitted to that. He cleared his throat and offered his hand to Kise to help him get up.

Kise took it and thanked him quietly. They both walked down the street without uttering another word to each other. Before they turned the corner of the street, Kise felt his phone vibrate. He took it out seeing an unknown number but answered the phone anyways. There was silence for a while on the other end. Kise's heart pounded when the caller on the other end finally said something.

"...Kise-chin..."

Golden orbs widened when he heard the recognizable voice. "Murasakibaracchi...what's going on?!" Kise snapped loudly, not caring that he's probably disturbing the residence in that area.

"Kise-chin better not be going to the police..." Murasakibara muttered on the other end.

Kise gripped the phone. "Why are you doing this?"

"Kuro-chin is safe with me. Kuro-chin likes it here with me. Kise-chin doesn't need to find him." the giant replied, sounds of munching was heard in between.

Kise looked at Midorima, who looked more and more disturbed as the situation progressed. "I want to speak with Kurokocchi; I need to know he's safe!"

"Kuro-chin is sleeping right now, and he is safe with me." Murasakibara reassured him again.

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you lie to us, Murasakibaracchi!?"

"Lie? I didn't lie..." he said, Kise could hear the smirk in his voice. "I wanted to see Kuro-chin..."

"You were never on breaks, you intentionally came all the way here to get Kurokocchi, is that it?!" Kise yelled and Midorima grabbed his shoulder, trying to calm the blonde down.

Murasakibara yawned in boredom on the other end. "Mmm...Kise-chin...you're giving me a headache..." he groaned and paused for a few seconds. "But you never failed to make me despise you even more..."

Kise froze at the sound of his voice. It was different, almost like it wasn't the same person. "Murasakibaracchi, please think about it for a sec-!"

"Kuro-chin is mine! Kuro-chin belongs to me! Kise-chin can't have him, no one can!" Murasakibara yelled making Kise flinch. Midorima heard the outbursts and he too was surprised at how different and frightening Murasakibara was sounding. "Stay away Kise-chin...I'm not going to let it go next time..." And with that, he hung up.

Kise stared wide eyed at his friend, closing his phone slowly. "This is crazy..."

"Let's go, Kise. We have to regroup." the green haired male pushed his glasses up and continued to walk down the street. Kise caught up to him and realized what Midorima meant. He was going to call the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

The very next morning, Kise woke up to a slight headache. He knew he couldn't sleep that much last night, but what woke him up indefinitely was the loud chatter outside his room. He remembered Midorima called Aomine and Akashi over that night. Kise walked to his living room to see everyone there. "What?! When did you all get here?!" Kise exclaimed, still having an abundance of energy despite not sleeping at all.

Aomine had his feet on the coffee table and nodded at him. "Yo, you slept like a baby when I arrived."

"Ryouta, calm yourself and sit down." Akashi said not looking at the blonde. Kise sighed and sat on the couch with Aomine. "So you're saying Atsushi kidnapped Tetsuya?" he asked the blonde and the latter nodded.

"It was all planned...who knows how long Murasakibaracchi wanted this!" Kise said leaning back into his seat.

"There is one thing's for sure." Akashi said staring at all three of them. "Tetsuya will not be harmed."

"How can you be so certain?!" Kise cried out loud and Midorima hit him on the back of his head, making the blonde slouch back down in the couch.

"Not harmed... at least not in a lethal way..." Akashi continued narrowing his eyes and they all stared at him. "We all know Atsushi is a giant child...what doesn't go his way, he will get angry..."

"Mind you, Kuroko is the complete opposite of him..." Midorima muttered and the red head sat back nodding.

"In other words, he would never truly hurt Tetsuya if he is completely serious about him."

"Akashicchi..." Kise said and looked away from his former captain and gritted his teeth. "Murasakibaracchi seems different somehow...he's not the same! That's why I'm so worried for Kurokocchi!" Kise brought his face into his hands and cried softly. The whole room became soundless for a bit and not one of the Generation of Miracles looked at each other.

Akashi was the first to speak up, and cleared his throat. "Ryouta...don't lose hope." he stood up and looked at his Rolex watch. "It has been almost 12 hours since Tetsuya was taken. We all need to split up; each of us has to go to each and every place around this city."

Aomine put his feet back down with a thump. "With all due respect, that's going to take forever!"

"Then what do you suppose we do, Daiki?" the red head snapped and Aomine gulped. "Atsushi couldn't have gone far; my prediction is that he has taken him to a motel of some sort."

The rest of the Generation of Miracles shuddered at the thought. They didn't want to visualize what Murasakibara was planning on doing to Kuroko. Akashi took out a giant map from his bag and laid it out of the table. He circled a few key spots of where he might know where they could be. Aomine and MIdorima listened carefully, meanwhile Kise kept tapping his feet restlessly.

"Ryouta...am I talking to myself here?" Kise looked up; his eyes were red and watery. The blonde wiped the last bit of his tears and edged closer to see what his former captain was talking about.

"Don't blame yourself, Kise..." Aomine said softly, feeling more worried about the situation. Akashi explained about some of the candy stores Murasakibara may have been into and the hidden passageways in between streets. Before Akashi could say more, there was a knock on the door. Everyone's heads turned to it and Kise stood up and answered it, being that it was his own house.

Kise opened the door and there stood Kagami in his Seirin track pants and jacket. "Kagamicchi...!?"

"Shut it Kise, I don't have time for you..." he muttered and peered inside."Is Kuroko here?"

The blonde shook his head sadly and Kagami's eyes widened. They explained to Kagami of what happened and the Seirin red head almost kicked the coffee table from anger, but Aomine held him back.

"Don't you know someone who attends Yosen?" Akashi asked.

Kagami ignored the fact at how Akashi knew about Himuro and nodded anyways."Yeah...but Tatsuya and I don't talk as much..." Kagami said taking out his phone. "You want me to call him? How will he help?"

"We need to know Atsushi's...past relationship with him." Akashi said staring into Kagami's eyes. "From what I heard those two used to be ...very close."

Everyone exchanged looks before Kagami dialled Tatsuya's number. Kagami waited a bit as the dial tone kept ringing in his ear. A few seconds later, it was put into voice mail. "Nothing..."

"Maybe he's out or something?" Aomine added and Kagami shook his head.

"He doesn't leave without his phone."

"Something isn't right..." Kise finally said and they all turned to him. "I don't know this feeling...this just doesn't sound good at all..."

"I have to agree with Ryouta..." Akashi said narrowing his eyes.

"So let's go find him! We're wasting time here!" Kagami yelled angrily and Midorima smacked his head making the red head groan angrily.

"If you don't want to work along with us, you may leave Kagami." Akashi said simply. "We already have all the people we need to get Tetsuya back." Kagami gritted his teeth and apologized quietly. "Now, let's begin by searching the streets I circled. After that we should regroup and go for the second round."

Everyone nodded and got up to head back outside. Kagami followed the others, until his phone vibrated again. "Wait guys! My phone..." he turned it on, seeing Tatsuya's number on the screen.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuun! What do you guys think happened to Himuro? Aah, hopefully this chapter was good enough; it more on the "talking" side, and I kinda wanted to put the GOM's point of view and more of Kise's feelings :3 Don't worry, next chapter will be more MuraKuro ^_^ See ya there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER** **7**

Kuroko opened his eyes slowly to the blinding light seeping through the sheer curtains. He couldn't sleep last night; one was due to being completely sore and the other was because he was constantly trapped and confined by Murasakibara's arms. He didn't know what time it was; how long was he here for? He turned around seeing Murasakibara's face nudged in between his neck.

He didn't want to wake the giant, so he turned his head slowly, getting a good look around the room. Now that it was brighter, he could see more of the setting he was in. It didn't look like a motel anymore; it was more like an abandoned house or something. The wallpaper was fading, and some of it was peeling off. The room smelled musky as well; a mixture between sweat and sex. Kuroko felt a body stir behind him and he gasped.

"Mmmm...Morning Kuro-chin..." the purple haired male said kissing him softly along his neck. "How are you feeling?"

Kuroko didn't answer and he looked away from him. Murasakibara groaned quietly and hugged him tighter like a body pillow. Kuroko gasped at the sudden lost of air and he tried to pry his giants hands away.

"Ooh Kuro-chin is so comfy..." he nestled his face into his neck taking a big sniff. "Mmm and so sweet too..." he licked Kuroko's neck making the latter squirm.

"Murasakibara-kun please let me go..." he whimpered and the giant ignored him.

One of Murasakibara's hands trailed down and gripped Kuroko's cock, given that they were both still naked from last night. The small bluenette whimpered out loud and shook his head in defiance. Murasakibara squeezed the organ in his hand harder; stroking it lovingly and sensually as he continued to lick and bite along Kuroko's pale neck. Kuroko held back a moan making a small squeak escape his lips and his face turned red again. "Kuro-chin's so cute...!" Murasakibara exclaimed and observed KUroko's suppressed expression carefully. He eyed his mouth that was slightly parted and the growing red on his cheeks. Murasakibara bent down and kissed his lips gently and Kuroko flinched when he felt his long tongue travel inside his mouth.

After the kiss, Murasakibara fastened his strokes making KUroko let out a loud moan. Kuroko gasped as his body betrayed him, and he covered his mouth to muffle any more sounds. Murasakibara smiled and peeled his hands away from his mouth. "Scream Kuro-chin...I want to hear it."

Kuroko shook his head and he knew he couldn't last any longer. Murasakibara fingered the tip and the smaller male cried out louder, releasing it all into the latter's hands. The purple haired giant slurped it all up before cuddling close to the bluenette. "So yummy Kuro-chin..." he grinded his own crotch against Kuroko's back making it known that he was hard.

Kuroko was turned around so that they were facing each other and he couldn't help but stare down below at Murasakibara's erection. It was slightly twitching and it stood upright waiting to be touched. "Um...Murasakibara-kun..."

"It's your turn..." Murasakibara said and Kuroko gulped. Kuroko saw his eyes slightly darkened from the slight hesitation, and he quickly went to the hard cock and began stroking it. He used both his hands to stroke around the shaft. He didn't forget his balls either, and groped them a few times before going back up to the tip. Murasakibara shuddered and nibbled gently along Kuroko's cheeks and jaw line. Murasakibara felt the small dainty fingers dance around his erection made him groan lustfully. The giant closed his eyes and panted faster and louder. "Aaah Kuro-chin...!" he cried and exploded all over both male's stomachs. After a few seconds of catching his breath, Murasakibara went in between Kuroko's legs and spread them wide open.

"Oh no...P-please! Don't do this!" Kuroko pleaded as his legs were open wide and he felt the burning sting inside shoot in him again. He was already so sore; he didn't want to be crippled!

"But Kuro-chin likes me, so it's OK..." Murasakibara kissed his cheeks and Kuroko's eyes widened. Kuroko didn't necessarily hate him, but after what happened, he definitely has a different outlook on his former teammate. How did it all come down to this? Why has he changed from being the sluggish silent guy to this frightening nightmare? What has become of him? Thoughts continued to swarm in Kuroko's mind, but none of that helped as he was still stuck in this twisted reality.

Kuroko felt his hips being lifted up and his legs were placed on the shoulders of Murasakibara. Murasakibara already prepared his cock and began to squeeze the tip inside. Kuroko cried and felt the ring stretched out wider. The burning sensation around his entrance increased and beads of tears formed in Kuroko's eyes. "No...no...s-stop..." the smaller male shook in pain. The latter ignored the whimpers and he licked his lips as the head of his cock was almost all in the heated cavern. The bluenette gripped the sheets tightly as more inches slid in. This time around, Murasakibara waited for Kuroko to adjust to his size before going in further.

As soon as most of his cock was buried deep inside, Murasakibara started to pull out and then slam back in forcefully making Kuroko scream. He felt the pain from yesterday come back to him as each thrusts felt more and more powerful and agonizing. He could feel the trickle of his warm blood seep out from him staining the white cum filled bed sheets. "Ah! It h-hurts!" Kuroko cried but Murasakibara ignored him again. The purple haired male towered over him grunting and bucking his hips forward like a wild beast as his sweat poured down on the smaller boy below him.

His pace fastened, and he gripped Kuroko's body impossibly closer, ramming himself carelessly as he felt his release coming near. "Kuro-chin...Kuro-chin..." he groaned throwing his head back and came deep inside. Kuroko came a few seconds after screaming in pain. Murasakibara fell on top of him, kissing him gently on his lips and rocking both bodies back and forth. He used his finger and wiped the pool of blood on the bed and licked it clean. Kuroko's eyes widened, watching the smile on the bigger male's face. He swiped it again and placed it on Kuroko's mouth. "Try it Kuro-chin...it's so yummy and sweet..."

Kuroko mouth was forced open and he winced at the iron taste. He whimpered as felt Murasakibara's cock being pulled out, his insides were pulsing and aching. He could feel more of his cum and blood gushing out from his hole and he felt so dirty and tainted. As if Murasakibara knew what he thinking, the bigger male pushed back his legs towards Kuroko's stomach and dipped his head down. "N-no! No more, please! Murasakibara-kun!"

"Let me clean Kuro-chin up..!" he stuck his tongue inside and licked around it, catching the excess cum and blood. KUroko cried as the tongue slithered in further and soon, Murasakibara was gulping down every last bit of the thick substance. He raised his head up to look at Kuroko and smiled wide with a blood stained face.

* * *

Everyone gathered back to KIse's living room again and Kagami turned his phone on speaker. "Tatsuya!" the red head answered.

"...T-Taiga..." a weak sound emitted from the other end. Kise looked at Kagami and saw the red head's worried expression.

"Tatsuya, are you alright? You don't sound well..."

"I'm...alright..." he said softly and there were some faint rummaging noises in the background."I-Is Kuroko there w-with you?"

"N-no, he's not..."

"Shit..!" Himuro breathed.

Everyone's eyes widened. "What the hell is going on?" Aomine roared.

"Atsushi...he..." Himuro began; there was a faint of terror in his voice. "I knew Atsushi was coming for Kuroko..."

Everyone stared at the phone in silence and Kise clenched his fists. "What does he want? Why does it have to be Kurokocchi?!"

Himuro paused for a bit. "He was bored...he..." Suddenly, there was a loud crash on the other end.

"Tatsuya! Are you alright?!" Kagami panicked from the possible danger his long time brother was in.

"I'm fine..!" Himuro yelled hoarsely, his voice still shaky and soft. "...He was bored of me...and so he decided to go back to Kuroko." he continued. "Early this year...Atsushi and I were not getting along anymore. I thought it would pass...but his temper got worse..."

Kise stared wide eyed at the phone on the table. Akashi narrowed his eyes and was in deep thought. Aomine and Midorima listened carefully and Kagami had his hands on his face.

"He and I...we had a complicated relationship..." Himuro said, clearing his throat. "It was a one sided relationship. He was obsessed with me...he could never leave me alone. I at first was flattered. I liked him a lot too. But soon...it was too much for me." his voice cracked. "The things he would do to me...that's not how a relationship should be!"

Kagami's heart dropped from hearing the distressed voice of his brother. "Tatsuya..."

"And so I had enough..." he continued. "He was so angry that night. All I could recall was that he knocked me out and took me some place dark and cold. Before I knew it, I woke up in the abandoned basement of our school..."

Everyone's eyes widened at the last part. So many thoughts ran through Kise's head and the thoughts of Kuroko being tortured by Murasakibara. "Oh my God..."

"That's why I couldn't warn any of you! I don't know how long I was in there...when I heard a sound; I knew it was my phone..."

"Tatsuya, where are you now? Are you out of the basement?" Kagami asked.

"I am now...I'm so sorry..."

"There's no need for you to apologize..." Kagami said softly.

"Atsushi will not hurt him as long as he obeys him! Find Kuroko before he gets angry!"

"Thank you, Himuro." Akashi said getting up. "The information you have given us was very helpful."

"W-wait...there's one more thing." Kise asked Himuro. "Was there a particular reason why it had to be Kurokocchi?"

Himuro didn't say anything for a few seconds. He sighed deeply and said, "Atsushi had always liked him. After you all split up and went your separate ways, it was hard for Atsushi to...control himself. I respected him as a player and he was a very good friend of mine, but the feelings he gave back to me were very dangerous." Himuro paused a bit before saying the last piece. "It was almost like I was a temporary replacement for Atsushi. When we had sex, all I could hear was him calling for Kuroko's name; that's how much Atsushi wanted him."

Kise gasped covering his mouth and Aomine shook his head in disbelief. Akashi still looked composed but his eyes had a glint of concern.

"Thank you for telling us, we'll find them both. Try to find some help and take care, Tatsuya. We'll find Kuroko soon." Kagami said and hung up before looking at everyone. "Let's go find Kuroko."

Everyone nodded and headed back outside to search for the phantom boy.

**A/N: The start of rescuing Kuroko (finally) begins! And also Murasakibara is revealed to be super crazy and obsessive over Kuroko D: Hope you guys are still enjoying this story~ ;_; Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows~ it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside haha :') I really do appreciate it all! ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER** **8**

**Warning: Graphic scenes **

In a random home somewhere, Kuroko was left naked, soiled and powerless on the old bed. Murasakibara went out of the room to do something and he left Kuroko a couple of his favourite snacks to eat. Kuroko wasn't hungry at all, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he ate something. He huddled close, bringing his legs to his body for warmth and comfort. He stared blankly at the sunshine through the windows and the sun rays reminded him of a particular blonde male. "_Kise-kun..." _he wondered, gazing around the room aimlessly."_I wonder if he's preparing for that party..." _he sighed and then he saw something that caught the corner of his eye.

In the corner of the room there was a giant nail poking out of the wall. He looked back at the half closed door and back at the nail. He slowly slid out of bed quietly, making sure to carry the chains so that it won't jangle and make a noise. As soon as he stepped on the hardwood floor, he felt an immense pain shoot right up to his lower half. He cried and grabbed the bed for support. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the throbbing ache as much as possible. His legs wobbled towards the corner hoping the chain would let him reach that far. His ankle was tugged and he almost fell from the recoil. He stretched his arms towards it, pushing his body to its full length and his fingers barely brushed the top of the nail.

He then heard faint footsteps and he gasped, making his way back to the bed. He dived in and quickly covering his crotch with the blanket, just in time before Murasakibara opened the door holding a plate of steaming food. "I made this for Kuro-chin." he placed the platter of what seemed like rice and curry on the bed. Kuroko looked at the steaming food and he had to admit, it looked tasty despite not being hungry. Murasakibara sat on the bed and stared into his sky blue eyes. He placed two fingers along Kuroko's neck, feeling his fastening pulse and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you out of breath?"

Kuroko froze and tried not to panic any more than he already has. "T-thank you for the food..." he ignored the giant in hopes that he would forget about it as well. He can't let him know that he was trying to get the loose nail in the wall. Murasakibara growled and pushed the plate closer to him.

Kuroko's hand shook and took the spoon and scooped a bit into his mouth. Murasakibara just watched intensely at him, eyeing how his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, and how his little tongue caught a bit of rice in the corner of his lips. Murasakibara was aroused again.

"It tastes good." Kuroko said, peeking up at the giant next to him. Murasakibara just kept staring at him, as the smaller male continued to eat the rest on the plate. Kuroko cleared his throat and placed the spoon on top of the plate. "T-thank you..."

Murasakibara licked his lips and grabbed a hold of his head and kissed him again. He tasted the faint taste of curry and a little bit of Kuroko's own flavour. Murasakibara groaned and toppled him over, making the plate drop onto the floor, shattering into pieces. Kuroko gasped and tried to push him off but Murasakibara wouldn't budge. His large hands went down and squeezed KUroko's member through the blanket making the latter squirm. Murasakibara broke the kiss and continued to suckle on his jaws and neck, leaving a slimy patch of saliva across his face.

KUroko had to stop this; he didn't want to go through this again. "Murasakibara-kun! Stop it!" he screamed as loud as he could and Murasakibara stopped and hazed down at the smaller male. His eyes were wild and intense, and Kuroko could see them grow darker by the second.

Before Kuroko opened his mouth to say something again, Murasakibara pinned him down harshly onto the bed, feeling his sharp nails dig right into his wrist and hands. "I will not stop! Kuro-chin is mine!" he roared and went to his neck and sunk his teeth in. Kuroko screamed in pain, tiny tears formed in his eyes. He bashed around in his binding grip, trying to make him stop. Warm blood oozed out from his wound and Kuroko could feel the giant's tongue lap it up like a treat.

"It hurts! Aaah!" he cried in agony and Murasakibara lifted his head to see Kuroko's excruciating expression. A wide smile appeared on his face and he went down again, latching onto KUroko's collarbone; biting harshly and tearing the delicate skin like a savage animal. Kuroko screamed, feeling more blood bursts out from his flesh. Kuroko kicked around with his legs but Murasakibara pressed them down with his own knees, trapping him making it impossible for Kuroko to move at all. Murasakibara licked his blood stained lips, panting at the sight below him.

"I really enjoy tasting Kuro-chin..." he licked a few more blood trails, marvelling at how delicious it tastes. "So much yummier than Muro-chin's..."

"_Muro-chin? Why does that name sound so familiar?" _Kuroko thought of Kagami and recalled a random conversation they had about someone he knew in the States. Kuroko dismissed it right away because right now, his attention is all on this psychotic giant on top of him. Murasakibara went down to suck harshly on the bitten neck to draw out more blood and the latter had no strength in him to back down. The giant licked his lips and latched onto Kuroko's mouth sending his tongue inside again. Kuroko made a daring move and bit onto Murasakibara's tongue as hard as he could, and the giant reared his head back growling.

"Ouchie, why did Kuro-chin do that?" Murasakibara touched his bleeding tongue and his eyes enlarged in rage at the sight of his own blood.

Kuroko's body shook in fear and pain, but his eyes showed no sign of backing down. "I hate you..." Kuroko hissed quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear and Murasakibara paused with wide eyes. The bluenette saw the hurt expression that was on his face. But it only lasts a few seconds when Murasakibara narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in absolute anger.

"AAARGH!" Murasakibara screamed and banged his fists against a nearby night table, making a very visible dent on it. "KURO-CHIN!" he grabbed a fistful of blue hair and yanked him harshly so that their faces were centimeters apart. Murasakibara licked the newly seeped wound on his neck again and gnawed various places before sending his tongue inside his mouth again, letting Kuroko taste the irony flavour of his own blood. Murasakibara used his other hand to grab his chin in place, preventing Kuroko from biting him again. Kuroko squirmed and Murasakibara bit down ruthlessly on the bluenette's lower lip, drawing even more blood out from him. Kuroko screamed in his mouth from the new pain and bashed tiredly in his grip. "You don't mean that, Kuro-chin?" the giant cupped his massive hands around Kuroko's face. "I know Kuro-chin loves me!" he cooed and KUroko glared back at him.

"I hate you!" the bluenette screamed and spat a mixture of saliva and blood at Murasakibara's face. Kuroko's heart sank at what he just did. He knew he was on the lower end of the situation and provoking the man who was almost double his height, was not the smartest thing he could've done.

Murasakibara paused for a bit, staring down darkly at Kuroko. He licked the trickling substance and took a hold of Kuroko's small neck with one of his hands. Kuroko gasped and held the huge hand and tried to pry off his fingers. Murasakibara squeezed harder, slowly smiling at the withering male beneath him who was struggling and gasping for air. "Oh Kuro-chin..." he groaned and with his other hand palmed his own crotch.

Kuroko's eyes widened and his vision blurred a little. "L-Let...g-g-go..!" he gasped, and Murasakibara tilted his head admiring the view. Murasakibara drank in the image of Kuroko crying desperately in his grip and how his red blood and tears trickled down his porcelain skin; it turned him on big time. Wide blue eyes watched as Murasakibara groaned and throwing his head back in absolute pleasure.

Kuroko was almost losing his breath and he felt his face grow hotter as the lack of oxygen slowly consumed him. Murasakibara finally loosed his grip and the bluenette had a coughing fit as he tried to regain all of his air back into his lungs. He was then brought into the lap of the other male and Murasakibara hugged him tightly, rocking him back and forth. The giant gently cuddled with the smaller male, occasionally humming softly. Kuroko couldn't believe any of this anymore. His body shook in fear as Murasakibara nestled his face into his neck, breathing his body in deeply. Kuroko whimpered and tears came strolling down his face again.

"It's OK Kuro-chin...I forgive you..." he muttered stroking the back of his head lovingly. KUroko was a sobbing mess and he trembled against his chest. "Shh...Aw, Kuro-chin, don't cry..." he made a pouty face and he sent Kuroko light kisses along his face and the phantom boy watched in terror as Murasakibara was "Back to his normal, lazy self." Murasakibara even had a gentle looking smile on his face, such a contrast to what he saw a few seconds ago. Kuroko needed to get out fast; he was willing to do anything in his power to leave this nightmare...if only he had an idea.

**A/N: When editing this chapter, I got chills going down my spine; angry yandere Murasakibara isn't someone you want to see in your room at night...or would you? ;) Hope this chapter wasn't too graphic, I really feel bad for Kuroko T^T I'm sorry Kuroko fans! Also, on a side note... would you guys prefer a "happy" ending? I already finished the story (the ending could change though..), but I just wanted to know your guys opinions~ ^_^ Anywho, please review, favourite and follow if you like! See you in the next chapter~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER** **9**

It was around 5 PM and the Generation of Miracles plus Kagami regrouped for the last time. Everyone looked worn out as none of them could find any trace of Murasakibara or Kuroko anywhere.

"We have gone through every single place! I even went to children's clothing stores, damn it!" Aomine yelled while everyone sighed in defeat.

"There isn't a place we haven't checked!" Kise added and Akashi put his hands to his chin, thinking harder.

"Unless...he's not in the city. He could be in the residential areas."

"But you said he would most likely be at a motel." Kise said.

"You're right; but it was logical at the moment from the time they had left; there was no way Atsushi could find and barge into a house in less than an hour..."

"Or maybe he had already found a house beforehand..." Kagami muttered. Everyone became silent again until Akashi spoke again.

"Let's go, we still have time left." he said glancing down at his watch.

"But there are at least 10 different neighbourhoods in this district!" Aomine groaned rubbing his temples.

"We have to try, we can't afford to not look there Aominecchi!" Kise hollered and Kagami nodded.

"Let's hurry, before the sun sets. Everyone keep your phone's handy, I may want to contact you individually." Akashi said making his way down the street. Everyone headed their respective directions, in hopes they will find Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

The bluenete was impaled deep onto Murasakibara's cock while the latter kept jamming his erection up Kuroko's entrance. Kuroko was forced to ride on top of him and the giant thrusts his hips up harshly, making the smaller male bounce up and down on his length. Murasakibara held Kuroko in his arms tightly as he nudged his face against the latter's neck. He breathed in deeply and sighed. "I'm so sorry Kuro-chin..."

Kuroko trembled in his arms and tried his best to ignore the giant's whimpers. "I didn't want to hurt Kuro-chin..." he continued pounding into him and he tilted Kuroko's face so that he could get a good look at him."Kuro-chin is mad at me...I don't want Kuro-chin to be mad at me." he said innocently and Kuroko's eyes widened. Just a few minutes ago, Murasakibara was pinning him down and chewing off his skin and on top of all that, almost choking him to death. Kuroko knew there was something vastly wrong with him, he wasn't the same lazy calm Murasakibara anymore, he was so much worse and it sickened Kuroko to the core.

Murasakibara took Kuroko's hips and effortlessly pulled him in and out, pounding faster and harder on his length. Kuroko cried, shutting his eyes tight as he felt his prostate being slammed into every second. Murasakibara licked his lips and kept thrusting in that area, watching the smaller male bounce up and down with faint red cheeks and sweat trickling down his pale skin. Murasakibara groaned and held him close while thrusting faster until he exploded inside him, roaring at the overwhelming wave of pleasure. Kuroko came shortly after, spraying all over his chest and the bigger male's abdominals.

The giant rested his forehead against Kuroko's and panted hard while staring deep into the latter's eyes. "Please Kuro-chin...don't be angry with me." he whined holding the blue haired male's face gently. "Please, let Kuro-chin forgive me..."

Kuroko stared blankly into those dark purple eyes. He almost had no strength left in his body, and every time he moved even an inch, sharp pains would shoot right back into him. But then, a sudden idea flashed into Kuroko's mind. KUroko thought carefully, and figured out what he could do to get himself out. That is, assuming his plan worked successfully, he would finally be free. Kuroko had no other choice but to try it out; he nervously reached out and caressed the giant's face. Murasakibara's eyes lit up and Kuroko stared into those dark purple orbs.

"I...I'm not mad." he began and Murasakibara just stared at him in bewilderment. "But...there is something I would like to do."

"What is it? What does Kuro-chin want?" he asked, bucking his hips up, almost too eagerly.

The bluenette breathed deeper and hoped that what he will say next, will come through successfully. "I want to play with Murasakibara-kun. But in order for me to do that, you have to unchain me."

Murasakibara paused and narrowed his eyes at him. He tightened his hold around Kuroko's waist and the blue haired male knew he had to act fast.

"Is it wrong that I want to play with you?" he asked in his sweetest voice he could make. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, so I forgive you and I really want to show you my love..." he said inching closer to Murasakibara's ears."It would make me really happy if you can let me."

Murasakibara shuddered and licked his lips. He eyed the smaller male up and down slowly. "If it makes Kuro-chin happy, then OK." he said simply and went to unlock the chains.

Kuroko was surprised and at the same time relieved that his plan worked. He was glad that Murasakibara had a childish mindset, because it was really easy to manipulate him at the right moment. He felt his ankles being freed and he slowly got off of Murasakibara's cock, feeling the mass amount of cum and blood gush down from his entrance. He grimaced at the feeling and flinched at the many shots of pain running in his body but tried his best to ignore them. He went in between the giant's legs and took an old blanket on the bed. "Let's play, Murasakibara-kun." he said ripping the blanket in half and began to wrap it around the purple male's head.

Suddenly a huge hand grabbed a hold of him and yanked him down making Kuroko fall on top of him. "I want to see Kuro-chin." he growled and Kuroko gulped at the change of attitude.

"B-but Murasakibara-kun, it's a lot more intense if you're not looking." he said and Murasakibara paused again. "I promise you'll love it..."

The giant grabbed Kuroko's waist, securing him close to his body. Kuroko ignored the latter's smirk and blindfolded him, tying a secured knot behind his head. Kuroko trailed his hands up Murasakibara's shirt and pinched both nipples making the giant groan. "Ah...Kuro-chin, you're right!" Kuroko tugged on them and squeezed them tighter hearing more sounds from the other male.

The bluenette could clearly see the giant's cock was erect again and as much as he didn't want to do it, he had to touch him for the plan to work. Kuroko licked a stripe along his neck and down to his nipples, sucking one of them lovingly. Murasakibara bucked his hips up, grinding his erection against KUroko's thighs. KUroko's tongue travelled down and his fingers lightly danced around the huge, thick erection.

Kuroko shut his eyes tight as he opened his mouth to suck on the head of his dick causing the giant to loosen one of his grips on his waist to support his weight at the back. Kuroko sucked harder and while he was at it, he stroked the rest of the length with his hands rubbing it with care. Murasakibara groaned louder, releasing his other hand from his hips to grab Kuroko's head. Since he couldn't see where Kuroko's face was, his massive hands gripped the sides of KUroko's face, which wasn't too comfortable for the blue haired male.

"Ah...Kuro-chin...more!" he cried and bucked his hips forward forcefully, causing KUroko to gag and wanted to pull away. Murasakibara realized he was choking him by the sound of his gasp and coughing fit so he loosened his grip on him and smiled softly. "Sorry KUro-chin..."

Kuroko took that time to remove the member out from his mouth and went to Murasakibara's ear again. "You bad boy..." he heard Murasakibara moan again and Kuroko noticed one of Murasakibara's hands were on his aching member stroking it quickly to the sound of his voice."No touching, Murasakibara-kun!" He slapped the hand away making the giant whimper. "You stay here...while I go get a surprise for you." With that, Kuroko slowly slid out of Murasakibara's hold and backed away watching the giant shudder in temptation to touch himself again.

"Be quick KUro-chin..." he whined and Kuroko was going to be quick. Quick to get the hell out, that is. Kuroko quickly found one of Murasakibara's shirts and quickly put it over his head. Since Murasakibara's shirts were way too big on him, it ended up looking like a dress. Kuroko carefully but quickly ran out the room, shutting the door quietly and lined a chair up against the doorknob so that Murasakibara wouldn't be able to get out. He had to think fast; he only got a few minutes before Murasakibara realizes he was gone.

Kuroko took note at the location he was in. He wasn't in an apartment or hotel, it was more clear that he was in a house somewhere. He made his way down the hall and then something foul entered his nose while he was walking. He covered his mouth when around the corner, there lay two corpses that were decapitated and mutilated to the point where you couldn't tell if they were male or female. Kuroko's eyes widened and wanted to scream but muffled it in his hands. "_Did Murasakibara-kun do all this!?" _ He panicked and almost threw up from the horrendous sight.

"Kuro-chin...?" he heard Murasakibara call his name. Kuroko hurried and went down the hall and saw that the staircase entrance was blockaded with couches, chairs, tables and other furniture. The only real way to get to the second floor was to jump, and that was not an option.

Kuroko panicked and headed to the bedroom across the hall, seeing an entrance to a balcony. He quickly locked the door to the bedroom and he knew had to take a risk. He saw a chair in the room and grabbed it.

Murasakibara gripped the sheets impatiently and he heard a soft thump in the house. "What are you doing, Kuro-chin!?" he yelled and ripped off the blindfold seeing he was alone in the room with the door closed. His eyes widened in complete rage. "KURO-CHIN!" He screamed, pulling up his pants and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Arrgh, I'm going to get you, Kuro-chin!" he snarled and using his whole body weight, he slammed himself to the door making the chair from the outside snap in half. Murasakibara kicked the door open and with eyes wide with anger, he started to run and seize the phantom boy.

Kuroko could hear Murasakibara coming and he bashed the glass with the chair as hard as he could. A large visible crack appeared along the glass and he continued. He bashed it again and again, and finally the glass shattered all across the floor. The doorknob rattled frantically and he turned around in fear.

"Let me in Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara screamed and he banged on the door, making a severe crack in the wood. "Kuro-chin..!" he slammed it again and his arm appeared from the other side. He slipped his arm through to reach for the knob, not caring he was being cut and sliced by the splinters on the door.

The bluenette raced to the balcony and called out for help. "Help me! Someone, help me!" he screamed his loudest to the empty streets. Kuroko widened his eyes as he heard the door that was keeping him safe, was busted down. "Please! Someone! Help me!" he panicked in utter horror.

Down the street, golden eyes opened wide when he heard a familiar desperate plea. He raced around the corner and, there he was; Kuroko Tetsuya at the balcony of a small house, screaming and with tears streaming down his face. "Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled and then his eyes widened when he saw another familiar figure, one that is bigger than the rest of them engulf Kuroko into his arms. "No, stop it!" Kise cried.

Kuroko kicked around when Murasakibara took a hold of him, roughly dragging him back into the house. "No! No! Kise-kun, help-" his mouth was muffled by a giant hand and Murasakibara was completely enraged.

"How could Kuro-chin do this to me!?" he screamed, his eyes wild with anger and hatred. "Kuro-chin loves me! Only me!" he roared shaking the smaller boy in his firm grip. Kuroko glared back at him which made Murasakibara growled louder. He dragged Kuroko out of the room and with his other hand, he removed the chairs and other furniture out of the way. "It was supposed to be only Kuro-chin and me!" Murasakibara said in a mournful voice. "Kuro-chin is mine!" he kicked the last chair out of the way and with Kuroko in his arms he rushed hastily down the stairs.

There were banging noises at the front door and Kuroko squirmed around desperately knowing Kise was right there outside. Murasakibara took him into a dark room and threw him down like a sack of potatoes. Kuroko smacked his head on the cement, making him dizzy and lose a bit of his vision. Murasakibara grabbed some tape he found somewhere and taped it on Kuroko's mouth and around his hands and feet. Murasakibara grabbed KUroko's chin so he could look straight at him. The giant licked a long strip along Kuroko's bleeding forehead and smiled wide. "I won't let anyone have Kuro-chin." he said brushing his bangs away adoringly. "I'll take care of everyone else, don't you worry Kuro-chin." KUroko's eyes widened and he screamed through the tape. Murasakibara stood up, taking another look at the helpless, battered, blue haired male on the floor. "KUro-chin will always be mine..." he walked away turning off the light leaving Kuroko in total darkness.

**A/N: It is revealed that Mursakibara killed the poor owners in the house . I feel like yandere Murasakibara would do a lot more damage than the other yandere GoM. When writing the scene with Kuroko tricking Murasakibara and attempting to escape, I got a little thrill out of it. I actually enjoy writing chase scenes, because it gets my adrenaline all worked up haha Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter~ I read all your opinions and might take them into consideration for the ending. Still not sure if I should change it though hm... please review, fave and follow if you like~ ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

After Kise called everyone to come over, 5 minutes later, everyone rushed to the house where Murasakibara was keeping Kuroko. "I saw KUrokocchi! He looks bad!" Kise said banging on the door harder.

"Move over Kise." Kagami said and punched through the glass. Shards of glass flew out and Kagami stuck his hand in and fiddled with the lock and managed to open it. Everyone began to make their way inside the dark, daunting house.

"Shit, what's that smell?" Aomine covered his nose and Kise did the same.

"It's the smell of decaying corpses." AKashi said narrowing his eyes. "Tetsuya is here somewhere, but keep a good watch for Atsushi."

"Kuro-chin is mine..." a low voice sounded and everyone turned to the direction of the voice. Down the hall way, sat Murasakibara on one of the steps of the staircase with a blood stained shirt and pants. Some blood was splattered along his face and hair as well.

"Murasakibaracchi, how could you do this?!" Kise yelled and the giant growled louder.

"I hate Kise-chin more than anyone else..." Murasakibara snarled and clenched his fists but the blonde stood his ground. "I just want to... kill Kise-chin right here and now..."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at his response, but the blonde just smirked. "Then go ahead." Kise replied, not affected with what he said. Murasakibara paused. "But do you think killing me would make KUrokocchi like you more?"

Murasakibara stood up to his full height and raised his head in dominance. "Kuro-chin is supposed to be mine! All mine! Until Kise-chin came along and ruined everything!" he screamed taking a step forward, causing Kagami and Midorima to flinch a bit. "I told you not to come back for him...I gave Kise-chin one last chance...but Kise-chin always has to come and take him away from me!"

"That's enough Murasakibara!" Kagami yelled and before Murasakibara reacted, a rope wrapped around his neck and the giant gasped and collapsed to his knees.

"Finally a lucky item that's useful." Aomine said and Midorima held the rope back, but not too hard to strangle him. Murasakibara swung his arm behind him but was caught by Aomine. The giant still put up a fight and he swung his other arm at full force, clawing deeply into Aomine's face, before being pinned to the ground by Kagami. Aomine cursed holding the left side of his face while pinning Murasakibara's arm down.

"No! No! NO!" Murasakibara screamed, bashing around furiously while all three males tried their best to contain him. Midorima pulled back the rope a bit tighter, making Murasakibara move around less, but still tried shrugging them off.

"How much energy does he have?!" Kagami grunted and finally, after a few minutes Murasakibara collapsed, panting hard and frustrated from the weight on top of him.

Akashi bent down and looked at his former teammate. "Where is Tetsuya, Atsushi?" he asked sternly.

"I'm not telling!" he growled childishly and he looked away from Akashi.

Kise looked around the house and noticed the door to the basement making his eyes widened. "I think I know where Kurokocchi might be." he said and went down to the basement door.

Murasakibara's eyes widened in alarm and he tried moving his body to pull Kise away but he couldn't because of the three bodies on top of him. "Stay away from Kuro-chin! NO!"

Kise cracked the door open and proceeded down and searched for the light switch. "Kurokocchi?" he called and he heard shuffling somewhere in the dark vault. He found the switch and as soon as the light went on, his eyes immediately turned to see Kuroko tied up in the corner with cuts, bite marks and bruises all over his body. "Kurokocchi!" he cried running to him and removed the tape around his mouth and hands gently. Kuroko sobbed in relief and happiness to see Kise standing there. Seeing the radiant blonde warmed up his damaged, tainted soul. "It's alright, I'm right here..." he hugged Kuroko tightly, feeling his freezing, shivering body. Kise could feel the fragile bluenette tremble immensely in his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down his back and rocked him slowly, trying his best to soothe the poor boy.

Kuroko wrapped his arms weakly around him and Kise kissed his forehead, brushing away the sweaty blue bangs. "Kise-kun...t-thank you so much." He said hoarsely. Tired, heavy lids gazed appreciatively at the blonde and a faint tinge of red managed to appear on his scraped face.

"Thank everyone else too. They all helped." he smiled and carried him up. Kuroko turned to look at the basement door and Kise knew what the bluenette was thinking about. "Don't worry, Murasakibaracchi is tied down, he won't get you now." He smiled gently and Kuroko nodded weakly. Kise took him up to the second floor and Kuroko saw everyone's faces, the faces of relief and also faces of remorse and worry.

He glanced down at Murasakibara, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. "Kuro-chin...Kuro-chin..." he muttered softly and Kuroko looked away from him. Murasakibara shook his head and continued to call out for him. "Don't leave me, Kuro-chin...don't go..." he pleaded and Kuroko shut his eyes tight and Kise covered his ears bringing the bluenette to his chest.

"You did enough, Murasakibaracchi..." Kise said and Murasakibara's eyes narrowed.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" he screamed while bashing around again making the other three males pin him back down. "I want Kuro-chin!" he screamed.

"Quiet down Atsushi!" Akashi snapped and the giant growled in defiance. "The police are on their way now. It won't be long..."

Murasakibara's eyes widened in panic and with overwhelming regret. He clenched his fists tightly and streams of tears rolled down his face. "No...I don't want to...I'm sorry!" he cried shaking underneath the three males that held him down. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't bring back the lives you've taken, Atsushi." Akashi said watching his former teammate tremble before him. "And by kidnapping and torturing both Tetsuya and Kagami's friend against their approval...is unforgivable!"

Kuroko peeked out of Kise's hold and looked at Murasakibara. For some reason, somewhere deep in his heart, he felt sorry for him. He was now aware of Murasakibara's obsession towards him, and the things he did were merciless and unforgiving, but then he thought about it; what if he noticed his feelings before? Would they have become a happy couple and possibly avoid everything all together? Kuroko knew it was very slim, almost an impossible outcome. He couldn't shake the revelation of Murasakibara raping and kidnapping him. Nothing can change the fact that Murasakibara has turned into a monstrous nightmare that will forever haunt Kuroko for the rest of his life. Kuroko looked away; he couldn't look at him any longer, as if he did, it would continue to bring back terrible flashbacks of what happened. He didn't want to remember him anymore. He wanted him out of his head... because things will never be the same again.

After a few minutes, Murasakibara had stopped trembling underneath them. Kagami looked over at Aomine to see his reaction but the latter furrowed his brows and shook his head silently.

"I'm so sorry..." Murasakibara continued to mutter quietly and everyone remained silent until the police came around.

Before long, sounds of sirens were heard outside of the house and the three males slowly got up, still briefly holding onto Murasakibara. The giant was quiet when he slowly rose to his feet, his purple bangs covering parts of his eyes.

Then all of a sudden, Murasakibara bashed his head against Kagami, making the redhead release his hold on Murasakibara's arm. The giant yanked the rope off around his neck away and pushed passed Kagami and Aomine. He lunged for Kise, who had Kuroko in his arms. But Kise reacted faster and dodged him in time, before Murasakibara was pulled back from Midorima and Aomine. "NO! KURO-CHIN!" he screamed and Kuroko shut his eyes tight, feeling his heart race faster once more. He shook in Kise's arms, not daring to look at him.

"Damn it all! You just don't quit do you?!" Aomine pushed him back with all his might, while Kagami pulled him by the arms and shoulders. Murasakibara's left arm was still free and he reached as far as he could, but Kise stepped back swiftly, just enough that Murasakibara's fingertips were millimetres away from KUroko's skin.

"Kuro-chin..!" Murasakibara said and the front door was broken down, with the police asking everyone to put up their hands above their heads. Murasakibara stared at the police, and when they asked him to surrender again, he let his arm down and dropped his head in defeat.

A few minutes later, Murasakibara was handcuffed and taken into one of the police cars. The rest of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami were being treated with first aid kits. Aomine and Kagami had deep scratches along their arms from Murasakibara's nails and Midorima had minor bruising. Kuroko was taken into the ambulance where he was driven to the hospital for his injuries and trauma.

**A month later...**

Everyone visited Kuroko at the hospital. Kuroko was given flowers, toys, baked goods and handmade get well cards. Kuroko thanked them all gratefully. It has been a month since the incident, and Kuroko had shown some major improvements. After their visit, Kise was the last one standing there.

"Isn't it exciting, Kurokocchi? You're going to be out tomorrow!" He said happily, pulling up a chair to sit next to the bed.

"Yes, I am Kise-kun." he said and the blonde reached out and held his hand tightly. "Kise-kun?"

"I'm so sorry." he said and Kuroko's eyes widened. "I wish...it never happened. I wished I stayed with you, instead of going to my stupid modeling session..."

"It's not your fault, Kise-kun!" Kuroko said and touched his face softly. The blonde looked at him with watery, golden eyes. "I'm so grateful and happy that you are here with me." he said and Kise smiled sniffing back his tears. "I...um..."

Kise watched the smaller male, eyeing the fading scars on his neck and collarbone. Kise frowned and felt angry for a split second again but composed himself for Kuroko's sake.

"I like you Kise-kun." Kuroko said finally, with bright red cheeks. Kise's eyes widened and then embraced him, holding him in a tight hug.

"Awwww Kurokocchi! I like you too!" he squealed and Kuroko blushed harder.

"No...I mean...I really like you." he said quietly and Kise smirked.

"I know, and I really like you as well." he said and kissed Kuroko softly. Kuroko felt warm and fuzzy inside, and was glad that he finally told Kise how he felt. Kise's kisses were soft and extremely gentle, almost delicate. It certainly soothed Kuroko, and gave him the strength he needed to move on in his life. He could almost forget about what happened...

The door opened and the nurse came in, turning away as she saw them kiss. "Um...visiting time is over. You have to leave now, please." she said and Kise pouted sadly.

"Aw, OK." he looked at Kuroko and gave him one last peck before standing up. "See you tomorrow Kurokocchi, I'll be here to pick you up!"

"Sure thing, Kise-kun." Kuroko waved goodbye at Kise and before long, his room was super quiet. He sighed and sat back in the pillow. He looked at all of the gifts people gave him and even smiled at some of the crappy drawings Aomine drew on his card. KIse gave him his limited addition photo magazine, though Kuroko didn't mind. There was a dolphin looking like clock thing that Midorima gave him, which most likely was his lucky item of the day and to the side there were some beautiful, expensive looking flowers from Akashi. Kagami also came by with a vanilla milkshake and some cookies he baked.

Kuroko was grateful for everyone's care and consideration. He knew things were slowly getting back to normal and life was good once again and nothing will make him think otherwise.

**A/N: Wheeeee Hope you guys like the ending! ^_^ I've taken some suggestions and decided to make a different ending! I'm in the process of writing it though, sooooo if you guys like the outcome here...maybe you shouldn't read the alternative ending haha( but you will, won't ya? ) Anyways, thanks so much for sticking around~ I will definitely write more stories in the future; got some ideas lined up already! \^o^/**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 ( ALTERNATE ENDING)**

Everyone rushed over to the house where Kuroko was held captive. Kise continued to bang on the door when Kagami pushed the blonde aside. "Move over, Kise."

Before Kagami punched the glass, Akashi grabbed his arm and pulled him back slightly. "Wait, hold on a second." The taller redhead turned to him, wearing an impatient expression. "We should split up into two groups, just in case Atsushi is waiting for us." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ryouta, you come with me. The rest of you proceed with caution and head in through the front door."

Kise followed Akashi to the backyard of the house. Kise gave Akashi a boost up over the fence, and the latter landed to his feet softly. He opened the gate from the other side and both proceeded to open the back door.

Meanwhile, Kagami punched through the glass and fiddled the lock from inside. The door opened slowly, making a loud creaky sound. Aomine grimaced at the pungent smell that waffled in his nostrils and held his nose. "Something smells like shit?!" he snapped and Midorima shushed him quietly.

Kagami pointed to a direction with his head and the other two nodded. Aomine and Midorima went off together towards the kitchen while Kagami headed for the living room. Aomine and MIdorima entered the kitchen and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The door to the walk-in pantry swayed a bit thus Aomine went further into the kitchen to check it out. He poked his head inside the small pantry room; resulting in finding nothing unusual. Just before he closed the door, he felt warm liquid splatter across his arm and turned to the side seeing Midorima collapsing with an axe wedged in his head. Aomine's eyes widened as blood sprayed out from the shooting guard's body.

"Hey Mine-chin, what are you doing here?" a lazy familiar sounding voice sounded and the owner of the voice took out the axe from the green haired male's body and walked towards Aomine.

"What the fuck, Murasakibara?!" he yelled but Murasakibara ignored him and twirled the axe around in his hand. Aomine panicked and grabbed a nearby potted plant on the dinner table.

"Really, Mine-chin?" he chuckled and slowly cornered the tanned male. Whilst Murasakibara swung the axe again, Aomine ducked just in time, sliding away under the table. The axe was stuck in the wall and the giant growled angrily, turning around in search of his escaped victim.

Aomine slid out from the table and made a run for it, but a large hand grabbed his shirt collar and threw him back to the opposite direction. Aomine flew across the room and smashed into the wall. He struggled to get up when he felt a foot step on his back pushing him back down. "Damn it! M-Murasakibara!" he cried and the giant pressed harder, feeling the bones in him crack. Aomine choked, struggling to reach the broken glass on the floor.

"Is Mine-chin here to take Kuro-chin too?" Murasakibara asked in his calmest voice. AOmine gasped and he thrashed under him; fingers twitching around as he wheezed for air. "Kuro-chin is mine!" he screamed and pressed full strength, driving his foot into Aomine's body. Blood splattered across the floor and over the white walls from the impact.

" Murasakibara!" the giant turned around, rolling his eyes seeing Kagami staring wide eyes at the scene before him. "How could-"

"Ugh...let's make this quick..." Murasakibara grumbled and grabbed the axe from the wall and stepped over Aomine's body. He trailed the axe across the floor making a long drippy red line along the tiles. Kagami backed away, partially tripping over Midorima's limbs on the floor and scurried back as quickly as he could.

"Enough of this Murasakibara! What are you doing?!" Kagami shouted and Murasakibara lunged for the redhead. Kagami barely moved away in time and managed to scuttle to the side, heading towards the stairs. He quickly ran up the stairs feeling copious amounts of sweat drip down his body. He slipped on the carpeted steps and cursed as he crawled back up, before a large hand grabbed his ankle in an iron grip vice. Kagami didn't have time to turn his head as Murasakibara yanked him back down the steps. "Don't do this!" he screamed.

Murasakibara raised the axe again and smashed it down on his face. Blood sprayed all over the place and the giant felt the warm substance splatter across his face. He breathed deep and kicked the immobile body off to the side. He raised his head when the sound of the back door opened. He narrowed his eyes and picked up his axe again and blended in the shadows.

Kise covered his mouth when he saw the horrendous sight in front of him. "Oh my God...!" tears streamed down his face and Akashi also had his eyes widened in shock. "N-no... Midorimacchi...Aominecchi..!" The butchered corpses of their former teammates laid silent and immobile in the blood covered room.

"Atsushi!" Akashi yelled into the darkening house, earning silence to the angry outbursts. Akashi's eyes twitched when he noticed something move down the hall. He moved slightly forward to his ex-teammates. "Listen Ryouta, go and find Tetsuya, I am almost certain he's kept in the basement..." he bent down to brush Aomine's and Midorima's lids down to close them.

"W-what a-about you, Akashicchi?!" Kise cried, still shaking from the shock of his friends.

Akashi took a deep breath and continued to gaze down the hall. "I'll deal with this monster..." he muttered and quietly went to the kitchen drawers to find a knife. "Take one with you too." Kise nodded and he couldn't stop looking at his fallen friends. The red head gripped his arm and squeezed it tight. "Be strong...for Tetsuya..." The blonde nodded and both began to walk down the hall.

Akashi went first, and stealthily walked close to the walls, seeing another dead body in the corner catching his eye. Kagami Taiga. Akashi gripped the knife in his hands harder and directed Kise towards the basement door. Kise looked away from Kagami's corpse on the floor and slowly opened the door to the basement. Kise's heart pounded faster against his chest as he made his down the squeaky stairs. Akashi was behind him, constantly checking behind in case Murasakibara appeared. The redhead then grabbed Kise's shoulder, halting the latter in his tracks. "He's down here..." he said quietly. "Let me go first." he ran his hands across the wall leading down hoping to find a light switch.

Kise gulped and followed him. He heard faint rummaging sounds below and tried to keep up with the redhead. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Kise panicked and scurried down the stairs recklessly. He incidentally grazed the light switch and it flicked on. Kise saw Akashi was face first on the floor. "Akashicchi!"

"Ryouta, behind you!" Akashi groaned and Kise turned around just in time before Murasakibara slammed his axe on the floor.

"Stop this, Murasakibaracchi!" Kise yelled and the giant gripped the weapon tighter. Akashi got up and held his bleeding head.

"Go find Tetsuya, I'll handle him..." he moved in front of Kise. Kise contemplated but Akashi pushed him slightly. "Go Ryouta!"

Kise nodded and quickly ran around the corner of the vast room. "I'm not going to let you win again, Aka-chin..." Murasakibara muttered not caring Kise was out of his sight. He took the axe out from the floor but the redhead stood his ground, completely not intimidated by the deranged giant.

"Never in a million years have I expected you to become like this, Atsushi..." Akashi narrowed his eyes, scowling at his former teammate. "Kidnapping Tetsuya...and murdering your former teammates in cold blood?!"

"Anything for Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara smiled and swung his axe at him immediately, but Akashi easily ducked away and slid under his legs with plenty of time to attack. Murasakibara's eyes widened and he turned around, and with fast reflexes, he blocked the incoming knife with his arm. The knife stabbed deep into his arm and Murasakibara screamed in pain. Akashi took the time to kick the axe out of his other hand, sending it flying somewhere in the room.

Akashi watched Murasakibara wither below him. Murasakibara grabbed the knife from his arm and swiped it swiftly, hoping to slice a part of Akashi, but the redhead speedily dodged them. Murasakibara stood back up and lunged for the smaller male. Akashi's eye glowed and ducked the swipe of the knife, and knocked it out of his hands. The giant growled in frustration and swung his hand, backhanding Akashi in the face. Akashi spat the blood from his mouth and stood his ground.

Murasakibara kicked a nearby chair towards Akashi, and the smaller male jumped away in time, but Murasakibara predicted the direction of his dodge. With a large hand he grabbed the fiery red hair and smashed him in to the wall. Blood spurted from Akashi's body, and Murasakibara picked him back up with his neck, holding him up high.

Akashi's forehead bled and he waved his arms around to let him go. Murasakibara tilted his head with a smile on his face. "Blood looks nice on Aka-chin..." he eyed Akashi's legs dangle in the air as his ex-captain struggled to get out.

The redhead narrowed his eyes and used all of his strength to kick his stomach. The kick landed successfully and Murasakibara bent over holding his stomach, letting Akashi go. Akashi coughed for air, but slid under his long legs again, grabbing the knife on the floor. Murasakibara growled louder and just as he turned around, he found blood dripping underneath him. His eyes were wide and he looked down seeing the knife was protruding through his chest.

He collapsed to his knees and Akashi pulled it out swiftly, throwing it somewhere. "Your own blood looks nice on you too, Atsushi..." Murasakibara dropped on all fours, clutching his chest and screamed in pain. "This obsession has gone on long enough..." he glanced back down at the trembling giant. "I will not kill you...your life will not satisfy my revenge against you..." he stepped over the giant body and made his way to find Kise and Tetsuya.

Kise found Kuroko tied up in one of the many closets in the basement. Kise gently ripped the tape off his mouth and removed the rope around his hands and feet. He hugged Kuroko tightly, feeling his cold, lithe body in his arms. "It's OK, I'm here, I'm here..."

"K-Kise-kun..." KUroko cried out and weakly hugged him back.

"Tetsuya..." both males turned and saw Akashi standing there with blood over his face and clothes.

"Akashicchi! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. Let's get Tetsuya out of here."

Kuroko nodded slowly before his eyes widened in absolute devastation. No words came out of his lips as he watched Akashi's head snap from his body. Kise yelled in horror as their former captain's head rolled across the floor towards them. Murasakibara stood there throwing Akashi's headless body towards them and limped his way to the other two. "Four down, one more to go, Kuro-chin~"

The bluenette shook his head at the realization of what he said. Every one of his friends and teammates...gone. The blonde pushed Kuroko further back, away from Murasakibara's reach as far as possible. "N-no, Kise-kun!" Kuroko held onto Kise's arm, preventing him from sliding any further. "Please, let him take me!"

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Kise snapped and yanked the small hands off of him. "I'm going to kill that bastard...!" Kise held the knife in front of him; arms shaking in fear as the giant approached closer.

"I saved the best for last, Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara ran his bloody hand through his equally bloody hair, staring triumphantly at his long awaited prize.

"I...I don't want to lose you too..." The bluenette whimpered softly, just quiet enough for Kise to hear. Kise held Kuroko's hand tightly and turned his face halfway to get one last look at the blue haired boy.

"Don't cry, Kurokocchi." He said, wiping the streaming droplets from his face. "Cheer for me...just like how you used to in Teiko..."

Kuroko's eyes widened and felt Kise's hands slid from his own. "No...Kise-kun..!" he tried grasping the familiar warmth again but Kise stood back up with angered golden orbs.

Murasakibara was enraged with jealousy seeing the revolting sight in front of him. "You done yet?" he snarled and Kise gripped the knife tightly making his knuckles go white.

Kise didn't answer and steadied himself. Murasakibara shut the door, preventing both of them from escaping. The purple haired moved first, charging full throttle at the blonde. Kise moved in time, the edge of the axe grazing millimetres away from his shoulder. Kise elbowed Murasakibara's injured arm, making the axe drop to the ground. The giant gripped his arm and Kise took his knife and successfully stabbed him on his left shoulder.

Murasakibara roared in excruciating pain and managed to get a hold of fistful of blonde hair, and threw him across the room. Because the room was small, Kise crashed into the wall at full force. Murasakibara took out the knife from his shoulder and proceeded to the vulnerable blonde. Murasakibara took a hold of blonde hair and yanked him up viciously.

"No stop it! Let him go!" Kuroko screamed, and with all of his strength, he ran towards them and pulled at Murasakibara's arm so he would let him go. "It's me you want, right?! Leave him alone!"

Murasakibara stared down at the petite male, eyeing the desperate, pleading look on his face. Dark purple orbs continued to study light blue ones as he jutted his arm out, sinking the knife deep in Kise's chest. Kuroko's face turned pale and wide blue eyes became wider as he watched Kise drop to the floor. Kuroko caught Kise's body, collapsing down with him. He shuddered at the loss of his love. Everyone was gone. They were not as close anymore, but memories with everyone were still worth remembering. Late night ventures to the convenient store or street basketball games and other mundane activities were no more. KUroko felt the warm blood ooze out from Kise's body and onto his hands. "K-Kise-kun..."

The giant went to his knees and engulfed Kuroko's body with his arms. He hugged him tightly and snuggled his face in with Kuroko's. "It's OK, Kuro-chin...we're together now..." he cooed near the bluenette's ear.

Kuroko couldn't speak nor move. Everything became silent and his vision became fuzzy. This wasn't supposed to happen. If his friends didn't come for him...they wouldn't have to die. None of them deserved to die. "_It's all my fault..." _Kuroko continued to recite in his mind. "_Kise-kun...everyone...is dead because of me..." _

Murasakibara hauled the smaller boy into his arms and carried him up. "Let's go Kuro-chin...let me make you something sweet to eat." Kuroko let go of Kise's cold hands and watched the blonde's arm fall lifelessly onto the pavement. Murasakibara walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. The giant easily ignored the bloody corpses that surrounded the cement ground. Kuroko blankly stared at Akashi's headless body next to Kise. Both of their pools of blood began to merge together, filling the small room with their gore. Murasakibara reached up to the main floor and turned to the kitchen. Kuroko saw Kagami's body near the staircase, beaten to a pulp. His blood matching his hair, splattered across the steps of the stairs and on the railings. Making his way to the kitchen, there was Midorima's body, hacked at the skull and down to his chest. Murasakibara calmly and obliviously placed Kuroko on a chair and proceeded to rummage through the kitchen for some food.

Kuroko looked down and saw Aomine's body lying there. His chest had a gaping hole in it from Murasakibara's weight. The bluenette ignored the giant's question about which ice cream he would like. The giant didn't mind though and brought both greentea and vanilla flavours to Kuroko. Murasakibara took a spoon and fed him a chockfull of vanilla and brought it towards his mouth. "Say, 'ah', Kuro-chin." He said in a playful tune. Kuroko couldn't make himself move anymore. His mind and body stayed frozen in time as the same question replayed in his head; what is there to do now?

* * *

A few days have passed and Kuroko sat on the vast bed in Murasakibara's room at Akita. The police discovered the massacre in the house and jotted notes down and captured evidence at the crime scene. Himuro was reported missing a few days after. No one knew what happened to the Yosen's shooting guard. The police questioned Kuroko, but all Kuroko did, was stare blankly back at them. Why should he tell them anything? All they would do is arrest Murasakibara and put him in prison for life. No...Kuroko wouldn't want that to happen. Kuroko had a better way to make him pay for what he has done.

It was late one night and Murasakibara had gone out to get some snacks at a local convenient store. Kuroko was left in the dark dorm alone. Kuroko got out of bed and slowly made his way out to the main entrance. He was wearing Murasakibara's shirt which hung loosely on his smaller frame. He looked at the time, and there would only be minutes for Murasakibara to come back. Kuroko walked to the kitchen and pulled open the drawer, seeing eating utensils and cooking equipment. He picked up the large cook's knife as it deemed most appropriate. He held it in his bruised hands and stared at his reflection on the blade. The blank expression he would always wear looked damaged and lost. "I'll see you guys soon..." he whispered and plunged the blade deep into his heart. The feeling was cold at first, but he let the warmth of his blood consume him slowly. Before collapsing, he heard the front door open and items falling to the floor. His head made contact with the wooden tiles and fading blue eyes stared up at Murasakibara who was racing towards him. A small trickle came down his cheeks before shutting his eyes indefinitely. Why should Murasakibara go to prison knowing very well that his obsession is still out there breathing? He deserves to watch his love of his life disappear and never return to him. Surely he deserved it, why shouldn't he?

Murasakibara screamed in hurt and horror as he held the bloodied blue haired boy in his arms. "K-Kuro-chin..!" he held back his tears and hugged the boy dearly in his arms. Before Murasakibara did anything else, the door to his room was busted down. The police came in and aimed their guns at the purple haired male whose hands were bloodstained with Kuroko's blood. "N-no..!" was all the giant could say as he stared wide eyed at the police.

"Stand away from the body!" they ordered while they marched closer to him. "Hands above your head!"

Murasakibara clutched Kuroko's bloodied fabric and immediately dashed into the opposite direction with the bluenette still in his arms. The police fired their guns and one of them shot into his right leg. Murasakibara crumpled down but kept Kuroko close to his body. Sweat poured down his forehead and as he took another step forward, the giant fell over again feeling the throbbing, numb sensation on the leg that was shot.

The police cornered him and he shook his head, holding Kuroko even closer to his chest. "Let go of the body!" one of them ordered again and Murasakibara shook his head glaring intensely at them. Before Murasakibara moved another inch, a second shot was fired and it hit his neck, causing the giant to fall back down. His vision became blurry and he felt his whole body becoming numb. All he could hear were broken sentences from the police. "Get...fucker...out of...sight..." Murasakibara's lids closed heavily and his hold on Kuroko loosened.

* * *

Purple orbs opened, slowly taking note at the different location he was in. Pitch black darkness engulfed him as he slowly came to realization where he may be. He tried moving, but it wouldn't budge. Something was constricting him from moving. It was an itchy material and it was suffocating to say the least. He twitched around in his binds and ultimately falling out of the metal bench and onto the floor. Murasakibara struggled around until glaring lights came on, blinding the giant making him growl under his breath.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Murasakibara turned his head upward seeing the little slot on the door open. A man peered inside, taking a good look at Murasakibara. He had pitch black hair and semi narrow eyes accompanied with a smirk on his face.

"Get me out! Kuro-chin needs me!" he screamed and the man shook his head.

"No can do, my friend. You just murdered the poor guy in cold blood." He said looking down at his notes.

"No! I didn't! I would never hurt Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara continued to scream. "Let me see Kuro-chin! I want to see him!"

"I'd quiet down if I were you." The man outside of the cell replied not removing his eyes from his notes. "With any case, you are sentenced to stay here for the rest of your life." Murasakibara's eyes widened and shook his head in denial. "And...you will not be taken to court, as we already have all the proof we need to convict you."

"W-why...I...I didn't..." Murasakibara's tears formed in his eyes and trickled across his scrunched up face. "I don't want to stay here! I don't want to!"

"Sorry buddy, I'm only following Kuroko-kun's wishes."

Murasakibara's eyes widened at the name and he jolted upright, looking intensely at the man outside. "Kuro-chin..?"

"Yeah, in his will, it stated that he wanted you to stay locked up and confined for the rest of your life." He said reading a packaged paper in his hands. "Probably wanted you to reflect on the monstrous deeds you did, no?" He replied simply before turning his head to the voice calling out for him.

"Yo, Nijimura-san! We need you back upstairs!" the other male said and the latter nodded in response. The dark haired looked back at Murasakibara who was silent and unmoving.

"Well, I'd love to chat, but I got to clean up the shit you created." He shut the lid and turned off the lights making the small prison cell completely dark again. Murasakibara bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. He couldn't control his frustration and anger inside of him. He withered on the ground, streams of hot tears flowed down his face. This is what Kuroko wanted. Kuroko wanted him to experience the pain to live on with the love of his life taken away from him. He wanted him to go through the loneliness and grueling times Kuroko had when he was abducted. With nowhere to run and hide, Murasakibara lived the rest of his life confined in the dark, solitary room all by himself. And thus, that was what Kuroko wanted all along. At long last, the sweet obsession was no more.

**A/N: *peeks out from the desk* You guys hate me right? This ending turned out more brutal and depressing than I planned T^T To be honest, my story was supposed to end with a really major cliff-hanger, but I thought maybe I should wrap it up and finish it, so that's why I wrote 2 different endings. I had to listen to a lot of sad songs to really get Kuroko's feelings down. *sobs* TT_TT also so sorry for the character deaths and OOCness of Akashi. I really wanted it to be depressing and tragic... (Also I added Nijimura in here as well hehe) **

**Anyways, thank you all for sticking around and I hope the sad version lived up to some of your expectations, but this concludes 'The Sweet Obsession'! I have more ideas for other fics, so yeah~ hope to see you guys there! \^-^/ **


End file.
